2018-2019 Holiday Saga
by tony-luvv
Summary: A Bunch of Cute One Shots for Random Holiday's throughout the year. Pairings and plot vary by day but all involved Tony Stark. Warnings Included with Each Chapter INSIDE.
1. Jan 2 Buffet Day

**Jan 2 - Buffet Day**

 **Warning: Excessive Eating, Established Thor x Tony x Steve Relationship**

* * *

If you asked Steve and Thor whose fault it was, they'd both groan out Tony's name. If you asked their billionaire boyfriend who was at fault he'd tell you flat out, "I warned those two blonde idiots but did they listen to me? No, no one ever listens to the certified genius."

 _Earlier that Day_

"Well Blonde One, Blonde Two, I really think you're going to like tonight's date spot." Shrugging on his leather jacket, Steve sighed at his smaller boyfriend's antics.

"Honestly Tony, I think your nicknames are getting a little ridiculous." Tony was ready to fire back a smart comment, probably loaded with other ridiculous nicknames when Thor cut him off.

"I am quite enamored with all the "pet names" that Anthony gives us."

"HAH." Grinning, Tony marched up to his demigod boyfriend and met Thor halfway for a kiss, "and that's why Steve is riding in the back seat."

"I thought we agreed that there was a rotation for this kind of thing." Steve huffed and crossed his beefy arms.

"Well if you want to stand here and fight all night about seating arrangement then our date spot will be closed by the time we get there." Tony grinned at Steve until the other man grumbled and moved closer towards him and Thor. "Good let's go."

Fifteen minutes later they found parking and entered a restaurant called FOGO DE CHÃO, "So boys I hope you're ready because tonight we're eating at the best all-you-can-eat Brazilian Steakhouse." Steve and Thor looked around the restaurant taking in the waiters carrying around giant chunks of cooked meat and people gathered around tables filled with tons of sides.

"All-you-can-eat?" Thor almost whispered, but his voice carried so loudly that it seemed a touch softer than someone's normal conversation level voice.

"That's right big fella, we pay one price and we stay and eat as much as we want." The boys stared in wonder a little longer when a hostess approached them.

"Stark, party of 3?" A young lady asked kindly, a small tablet held to her chest. Tony took his boyfriends hands and dragged them in the direction that the woman was leading them too, which was towards the back of the restaurant and near the entrance to the kitchen. "So gentleman, have you ever been here before?"

"No ma'am." Of course Steve had to be all Boy Scout when he was in public. The day the public found out how much of a little shit Steve really was would be the day he broke the media.

"Okay then, this little card is like a stop light. Green is for Go. The passing serves will stop by your table and offer you meats and sides, when your plate is full or you need a break flip the card to red. The serves will leave your table alone. My name is Hannah if you have any questions and tonight Emily will be helping you out, she'll be with your shortly for your drink orders."

Tony leaned an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand and grinned at his boys. Every time a waiter passed with some type of food their heads would turn and eyelids slide shut when they inhaled the rich aromas of the foods. Shortly they were being greeted by a cute little brunette with short brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Hello, my name is Emily and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I get you started with something to drink?"

Then the night really began. They each started with a glass of wine and water. The first selection of meats to reach their table was the Cordeiro Lamb and Lombo Pork Loins. Quickly followed by smoked salmon and some side dishes of carrot ginger soup and garlic mashed potatoes. Tony got started on his plate but watched as Thor and Steve devoured their plate. It took less than fifteen minutes for them to flip the chip back to green and get started on another round of food.

For the next hour it went much like this, Tony taking his time on his meal while Thor and Steve wolfed down their meals like they'd never see another meal after today.

By the two hour mark Tony was starting to become a little more horrified by his boyfriends. He had given up after the first hour, now calmly sipping a glass of water but his boyfriends haven't even slowed down. He knew they could put away a lot of food but two hours and if his math is correct (which it always is) nine plates in, they had to be breaking some laws on science.

By plate thirteen he was starting to sweat and sweetly asked them if they were getting fool. Thor growled at him and dug back into his Filet Mignon, a roll held protectively in the other hand like he was either afraid someone would take it from him or he would use it as a weapon at any second. Steve just grumbled around his Costela Beef Ribs. But luckily they were starting to show signs of slowing down.

Another plate of caramelized bananas and marinated mushrooms and he thought they were done. That was until Emily came back.

"Would you be interest in dessert tonight?"

It was like she awakened a beast in them. They both tried a cheesecake, Steve started with the New York Style Cheesecake and Thor had a slice of the Turtle Cheesecake. At some point they both sneaked a bite of the other's dessert because when Emily returned she had another slice of each but for the other person. After that Thor had two helpings of Chocolate Mousse Cake and Steve had a Molten Chocolate Cake and a slice of Key Lime Pie.

It was approaching closing time and Tony was thinking the heavens, honestly he would have nightmares if he saw them take another bite of anything.

Of course the universe hated him because one more plate came out. A Crème Brûlée came out with two forks and together, leaning on one another those two _idiots_ ate their final dessert. It was sad really, panting around every bite, struggling just to chew each spoonful. When they finally put there utensils down and leaned back from the table did a round of applause start up. It seemed all of the wait staff was gathered around their table cheering on Thor and Steve. Even a few of the other customers in the restaurant were clapping or just nodding there head as if they achieved something great tonight.

Quickly paying the bill, Tony shuffled his overly stuffed boyfriends out of the restaurant and to their car. By some miracle Tony was able to achieve on his own, Steve and Thor towered over him and weighed quite a lot so five minute walk turned into ten minutes. Seeing as both overly stuffed superheroes had to lean on one another or a wall to support their overly stuffed bellies.

When they got to the car Tony helped both get in before climbing into the driver's seat. He was quite for the first few moments and then he must have lost an ongoing debate with himself because he finally shrieked out, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Both winced at the sound of his voice.

"Shh, Tony. You'll scare the baby." It was only then that he noticed that Steve was rubbing at a very impressive food baby bump.

"I didn't even think that was possible."

xXx

Back at the tower in the penthouse found Tony trapped on the couch. As he stated earlier his _**idiot**_ boyfriends over indulged themselves are were starting to feel the effects of their poor life choices. Steve was groaning and trying to disappear into the couch and right side of Tony's stomach while Thor was on his left barely moving but letting out the softest whimpering sounds every time he inhaled too deeply.

"I told you to stop when you started reaching double digits." Twin groans were his only response. He sighed but continued to rub his hands over there soar round bellies.

He had been confined to the couch for about an hour when Rhodey walked in with a shit eating grin, "You know I could really go for a greasy bacon cheeseburger. You know the ones, they have so much grease it drips out the back and it's so full of sludge that it really ain't food anymore?" Rhodey paused and smiled, making his way closer to his best friends and his dumbass boyfriends. "Oh! And an extra-large side of French fries with a pitcher of beer to follow it down."

From the couch Tony watched worriedly as Thor turned a very concerning shade of green and Steve nearly broke down in tears. The Captain will deny til his dying day but he did in fact shed a single tear.

xXx

The next day they were called into a meeting with SHIELD and Pepper when they're date night nearly broke Instagram.

* * *

 **Thank You! As Always you can find out more on my tumblr :))**


	2. Jan 3 Festival of Sleep Day

**Jan 3 - Festival of Sleep Day**

 **Warning: Fluff, Cuddles, and Team as a Family**

* * *

Natasha says his thing with the vents is weird, if you ask Clint, Natasha can stuff it. But don't ask him cause he's not ready to die okay? Plus Natasha would change her mind if she knew his adventures in the vents lead him to the perfect room.

 _What Really Happened_

"Tooooooooonnnnnyyyyy!" Said genius sighed as Clint came jogging up to him in the hall outside his workshop. He thought he'd dodge all his teammates when he made his way downstairs. He was late of a project for Pepper and if he didn't get it down sooner rather than later she'd have his balls. And he's rather fond of his pair and where they are and he'd hate for anything to happen to them. Hence him needing to get to the shop undisturbed.

"Yes Clinton?" Tony turned around to regard his childish teammate. Being a man of science he wasn't much one for praying but seeing Clint causally clothed and looking refreshed like he's a twenty something made Tony consider starting. Barton was and will always be a wild card.

"Nat kicked me outta the vents, I need something to do." He whined like the preteen Tony often thought of him as.

Tony arched a very unimpressed eyebrow. "...And how does this concern me?"

Clint crossed his arms with his childish attitude, "Well it's your tower. Find something for me to do."

Tony stared down the archer, _he couldn't be serious_. There was a fully stocked media room off of the common area, a gym, a fully stocked kitchen, and a fucking bowling alley two floors down. Not to mention the virtual reality room that was above the amazingly awesome firing range he knew the archer spent way too much time in. Oh yeah, AND MORE for him to do in this tower.

"Well Hawkass, I've got an idea." Honestly he was aiming to piss the archer off when he told Jarvis to send Clint to the special empty spot near his room so that the man could "set up a base of operations." He had wander passed the empty space the morning and if a tower full of stuff couldn't entertain the man, then maybe an empty room would. He didn't think much else of it when Clint wandered off under JARVIS' careful guidance. Only that if he didn't get in the lab and finish that product Pep was going to neuter him like a six month old pup.

xXx

Now three weeks later, he'd nearly forgotten that random incident outside his workshop.

That was until he went to bed and he kept hearing things. He wasn't sure what the hell he was hearing but it was annoying enough to keep him from falling asleep, "JARVIS!"

"The room next door Sir." He huffed irritably, throwing the covers out of the way and marched out of the room. Dressed in nothing but boxers and an old tee he ignored the bite of cool air against his exposed skin and ventured to the abandoned room next to his. Except when he opened the door it was the complete opposite of abandoned. His teammates were there, in the room, cuddled up in what looked like a giant nest. Blankets of every shade and design with a billion pillows decorated the entire room. Tony honestly couldn't see any floor, everything was covered.

"What the hell?" Warmth seemed to radiate from the room, not like a sauna but comfortable, lived in with a fire going. Although he thought it he was glad to see there was no fire, with all those blankets it'd probably be a fire hazard. "What are you guys doing?"

"CUDDLE ROOM!" Clint and Thor cheered.

"That doesn't explain any-"

"Join the nest Stark." He heard her but didn't actually see her. Which was kind of terrifying cause her voice carried like she was sitting right in front of him. Nervously, he stepped back.

"Steve grab him." And that was definitely his Brucie. He pouted at the other scientist when he spotted his messy head of curls among the pillows behind Thor. But his vision was blocked by the hulking muscles of Americans Golden Boy.

"Hi Tony."

Tony leaned back as Steve suddenly seemed to tower over him, "Hello Stev-EN!" Thrown over a broad shoulder like a very expensive bag of designer clothes (because he would never be referred to as something as common as a sack of potatoes, he's Tony fucking Stark for Odin's Sake) Tony clutched at the back of Rogers Tee. "Put. Me. Down."

"Kay." His world spun briefly as he was swung off Steve's shoulder and onto a pile of pillows. He was ready to chew out the Naughty Captain when a pair of arms (that came out of NOWHERE!) reached around him and pulled him back against the newly emerged Natasha.

"Shhh, let it happen." Tony wanted to argue, it was in his nature to argue but he took a brief second to look around. Bruce was sprawled out and looked relaxed lying next to Thor. And of course the god was radiating heat like the thunder god he is. Unlike Bruce who was laid like a star fish on his back, Thor was laying on his stomach with his head buried in one of the softest looking blankets. Clint was getting comfortable curling up on top of said demi god like a cat, which was weird since he was totally a bird.

Steve was getting settled between him and Thor, taking up a similar position but sneaking his feet under the tangle of his and Natasha's legs. Another second to take in the warmth from his team and he accepted his fate as Nat's little spoon. "You guys are weird."

Steve huffed a laugh, arm sneaking out to give him a little shove, "Like you're any different." Tony would have argued but he was already half way asleep.

The CUDDLE ROOM became a sanctuary to the team. Somehow you were never alone in the room and it always provided the best night of sleep. And there was always room for more occupants.

* * *

 **Thank You! As Always you can find out more on my tumblr :))**


	3. Jan 9 Word Nerd Day

**Jan 9 - Word Nerd Day**

 **Warning: Overuse of Puns, Established Bruce x Tony**

* * *

Honestly, the shirt should have gave it away and Bruce should have known better. If Tony freaking Stark emerges from a dark corner of the world, refreshed, energetic and a huge grin on his face with a science tee shirt on, you should know something was happening.

Bruce had been minding his business, enjoying his morning cup of tea at the kitchen table when he heard it. Zombie Clint groaning down the halls of the compound, gray top and obnoxious purple sleep pants be damned, and stumbling into the kitchen for his morning fix. A tall glass of chocolate milk and a giant bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch (the brand varied every week) cereal to start the day. Once armed with his 'morning fuel' he ambled over to the table to dig in.

Distracted by the sight of a wild Clint, Bruce nearly missed the other human entering the room. The slap of bare feet on hardwood floors were his only hint of another person before Tony rounded the corner. Tony Stark, his boyfriend, (and wow, that was still amazing to think let alone tell people) came ambling into the kitchen like an excited 5 year old. "Bruce, Brucie, Brucekins."

Said scientist huffed a laugh and at his eccentric boyfriend and set his tea cup town. Instinctually he pushed his chair back and turned enough to give Tony room to clamber onto his lap. Which is exactly what he did once he was close enough.

It was a thing. At first when they first step past the level of friendship into something more Tony tried to be respectful and give Bruce space. Not wanting to come off as cling-y and desperate. Once Bruce noticed Tony's hesitation he tried to make it a point of initiating physically contact with his significant other. It took time but they were now at a point where they were both comfortable enough to invade each other space as much as they please.

Once Tony was straddled across the gamma experts lap and he had his boyfriend's full attention he tugged on his tee shirt, stretching the fabric so the writing could be clearly seen. "Look at my shirt!"

Tony grinned a proudly showed off his tee shirt. ' _Are you a charged atom? Cause I got my ion you.'_ was stated as proudly as Tony was in bold font. The tee shirt background was black, the words white except for 'atom' which was bright red and 'ion' which was blue. "Where did this come from?" He chuckled, the pun is such a Tony thing and it being science related was just too perfect.

The genius in his lap shrugged, "I don't know, it was in my fan mail. Do you like it?" The shirt hugged him nicely, tight but not Steve Rogers tight (someone really needed to buy Steve proper fitting clothes). Tony wasn't tugging on the shirt anymore, now running his hands along the fabric, rubbing out any wrinkle there might be.

"I do, it fits you. Compliments to whoever sent it, they have good taste." Tony was beaming at him, smile becoming infectious when Clint had to go and ruin the moment.

"Ugh, could you two not. It's like, not even 10 yet." Clint grumbled some more into his cereal, oblivious too Bruce's glare. Tony only looked back and forth between the two.

"Well, this is Hawkward . . ."

Yeah, Bruce really should have seen the signs. If he had paid attention he would have stopped in before it gone too far.

xXx

They were in the lab, collaborating on another project together. Messing around was really a better description, one moment their talking theories and throwing around holograms and the next they're trying to see if they can channel enough energy input into Butterfinger's claw to light a light bulb. "Okay Tony, I think we got it, hand me the light bulb."

His attention was focused on Butterfingers, hand stretched out to his partner but when nothing entered his palm he turned to look at the other. Tony was holding the bulb right outside his reach, he was going to say something but Tony beat him to the punch.

"I like you a whole watt." At first he just took a second to stare at the ridiculousness that made up his boyfriend.

Finally he cracked a smile and snorted a laugh under his breath "Dork."

"Hey!" He snatched the bulb from Tony's slack hand and held it out to Butterfingers. Happy when the bot grabbed the base of the light and it flickered on. "It's not my fault I tell bad science jokes cause all the good ones Argon."

He almost didn't catch the play on words, caught up in the little happy moment that every scientist feels when they get an experiment right. But once the pun processed through his mind he turned a very unimpressed stare onto the other man. "Really Tony?"

"I make bad chemistry puns," he shrugged like he couldn't help it, almost defiant in a childish way. ". . .but only periodically." And now he was grinning like the ass he truly is.

And so it went on. Throughout the day, somehow Tony was able to throw a pun into everything they did.

During lunch, "What kind of fish is made of only two sodium atoms?" He was standing at the kitchen counter making them sandwiches. Bruce was sitting at the island glaring at the man he called boyfriend "2 Na." Bruce really wanted to throw the _tuna_ sandwich at his cheeky face.

On the phone with Pepper, "We should use chromosomes in our advertisements, because you know, sex cells." Tony was grinning like a proud uncle when his face suddenly fell, "She hung up on me."

"Good." Bruce should have stayed quiet. Determined in his self-imposed mission, Tony carried on.

xXx

"HEY!"

Bruce jumped back from his notes, startled by Tony's sudden shout. "What!? Fuck, what is it Tony?"

"Don't trust Atoms, they make up everything." He was so serious, like a parent warning his children to never take candy from a stranger. It made his eye twitch.

"I will disown you." He grumbled, turning back to his notes.

"Brucie, no! Don't deny our love. I don't want to end up like Romeo and Juliet. Two beings, no! Two blood cells, who met and fell in love, but alas . . . it was in vein." His eye was definitely twitching in aggravation.

Silently he counted to five before releasing a sigh, "How long have you been holding onto that one?"

"An hour, I almost thought I wouldn't get a chance to use it." Bruce really wanted to pinch his cheeks to get rid of that cheeky grin.

xXx

At some point he just accepted his fate. "Hey Bruce, how does NASA organize a party?"

He sighed, might as well get it over with. "No Tony, I don't. How?"

"They planet." It was so stupid but Tony immediately started snickering at his own joke, reluctantly Bruce allowed a small smile. Tony must have seen it because now he had a little more confidence.

"What did the toe say to his sister when she stepped on his foot?" He didn't even wait for Bruce's input, just carried on with the joke, "Mitosis."

Bruce allowed Tony a small chuckle at that one. He even laughed out loud at some of the truly ridiculous ones Tony came up with.

xXx

But then he ruined it.

It was after dinner, they were watching TV when a commercial for Avengers merchandise came on. Stark Industries opened up a line of Avengers themed products to sell to the public. It was mostly online based but they even branched out into a few stores. All proceeds made by their themed items went into reconstruction and cleanup of the city after any battle takes place involving the team.

It was starting to become a common thing to see their Superhero personas on teenager's tee shirts and little kids running around with Hulk hands and Captain America's shield.

Then Tony went and opened his mouth, "Why don't they put advertisements on the Hulk, he's basically a giant Banner." Clint, the ass, found it hilarious and proceeded to fist pump Tony. Natasha smirked and Steve rolled his eyes.

Thor had been quiet until he suddenly wasn't, "I understand, friend Banner's name is also considered a sign among Migardians. HA! You are quite clever Man of Iron." Bruce's eye twitched again. But it's fine, he got his revenge a few hours later.

They were heading to bed, alone of their floor when he turned a mischievous eye on an unsuspecting billionaire. "Hey Tony, do you want to get laid tonight? I'm thinking we mix things up?"

If Tony were a dog his ears would have jumped up, tail wagging excitedly behind him. Bruce could almost imagine it. "What did you have in mind oh lover of mine?"

"Well," Bruce clapped his hands together in front of them, barely keeping himself from rubbing them together like a cartoon villain, "I watch you to go to bed and lay down. While you're lying there wait 2 hours. . ."

Tony seemed excited but confused, not sure where his lover's plan was headed, "And…?"

"Oh, nothing . . . it becomes past tense." Instantly Tony broke out his pouting face but Bruce wouldn't be derailed, "Tell one more pun and this will become your future."

* * *

 **Thank You! If you'd like to know the posting schedule check my tumblr :)**


	4. Jan 13 Make Your Dreams Come True Day

**Jan 13 - Make Your Dreams Come True Day**

 **Warning: OC Child Death**

* * *

Her name was Elizabeth, Elizabeth Ann Bates, although she preferred to be called Lizzie Ann. She was nine years old, sweet and kind, but very sick. But her sickness did not stop her from trying her best. She had a love for books, she could sit and listen to someone read to her all day. Her mother read her Marley and Me, her father read The Hobbit. She herself read the entire Junie B. Jones series without any help cause they were her favorite.

But she had another love. She loved the Avengers, the amazing Black Widow that every little girl wish they could grow up to be. The big scary Hulk that wasn't so scary, Mr. Thor who she used to read about in stories. But her all-time favorite was Iron Man. Mr. Stark, the man that built a suit that helped him save the world, a suit that could fly. Sometimes she would dream about having a suit of her own. Flying away from her hospital room, high over the sky and down low along the sea. Joining Iron Man and the Avengers to beat the bad guys and save the day.

So when they asked little Lizzie Ann if she had a wish all she did was point to the picture above her desk that she drew herself.

xXx

Pepper had no problem finding Tony, he was in the same place he was always in. The workshop. Luckily he didn't seem to neck deep in anything, so coffee in hand and stack of papers in the other, she entered the lab. His music faded out the closer she got and the man himself started closing out hologram screens.

"Hello Pepper, what brings you to my lair?"

She presented the paper cup to him, "Coffee," sitting the cup down within his reach she held the papers up next, "and a request."

Placing the papers down where the cup had been, Tony was quick to grab it up and take a sip, she slide up on the desk. Sitting in front of his work so she could hold his attention she tapped the closed folder.

"I was approached by the Make A Wish Foundation, it would seem that you're at the top of someone's Christmas list." Curious Tony opened the file and Pepper started talking again, summarizing the letter, "Elizabeth Ann Bates, nine year old cancer patient at Children's Hospital of Michigan. She's been a patient there for most of her life, recently the foundation reached out to her and she asked to meet you, her hero."

Tony was silent, looking over the letter in front of him. Pepper waited patiently.

The genius picked up the hand drawn picture of himself in the armor, and smiled. Beside his picture was a smaller suit with the title Iron Ann. "How soon can I meet her?"

"The sooner the better."

"Perfect," carefully tucking the picture back into folder and handing it to his former his assistant that still tended to do assistant things for him, "Miss Potts, would you ready the jet for me?"

"Of course."

Tony clapped his hands together, a grin stretching across his face, "Come on Dum-E, we're going on a trip and I think you need the exercise."

xXx

"Lizzie, Lizzie Ann wake up. Come on baby, I have a surprise for you." It took a poke here and a tickle there but finally Mr. Bates was able to wake his sleeping daughter from her nap. "There's my beautiful star." Big warm hands caressed the smooth skin of his daughter's head. Years ago she had a full head of red hair that curled at the ends, but years of chemo took away that vibrant hair. Sometimes her father missed it, running his fingers through her hair, but it didn't matter as much. Hair or no hair her eyes still shinnied like the brightest stars.

"Hey little girl, guess what?" He smiled, hand absently rubbing along her arm.

"What daddy?" She asked around a yawn.

"You have a very special guest here, and he's ready to meet you if you're awake enough?"

"I'm awake now daddy, can I meet him?"

"Of course pumpkin, hold tight." Her father rose from the bed and walked over to the door. She couldn't really see who it was with her daddy standing in the way but he finally stepped back she couldn't help a gasp of surprise. In the doorway of her room and moving closer was Iron Man himself. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, bright blue sneakers on his feet and a sweatshirt tied around his waist.

"It's Mr. Stark!"

Iron Man chuckled, "Hey there Kid, I'm Tony, and it's very nice to meet you." He walked over to her bed and held out a hand to her.

Quickly grabbing his hand, huge grin on her face, "Hi Tony! My name is Elizabeth Ann Bates, but you can call me Lizzie Ann. What are you doing here?"

"Well Miss Lizzie Ann," she giggled when he called her Miss, "I was flying by when my jet ran out of fuel. They told me it could take hours to refuel and now I have all this free time and nothing to do. Would you keep me company?"

Lizzie Ann couldn't believe her luck! What were the chances Mr. Stark would run out of fuel near her room at the hospital! "Yes! I have books if you like to read, or we can draw. I just got a new pack of crayons last week."

"How many crayons is it?"

"64!" It was bigger than her last pack, and all the colors looked different.

"64? That's more than enough colors for you and me, do you mind if I ask someone else to color with us?"

"No, I don't mind sharing? Who did you bring with you Tony?"

"Just an old friend, come on in Dum-E." Then the most amazing thing happened, a robot, bigger than herself rolled into her room and over to her bed. "Lizzie Ann, this is Dum-E, he's kind of like an over grown child. If you don't mind I'm sure he'd like to spend time with you as well."

Lizzie Ann was almost too amazed to respond. Almost. "I don't mind! Hi Dummy! Did you want to color with us?" The bot rolled closer, beeping excitedly until he was close enough to offer his claw for a hand shake. Carefully Lizzie Ann grasped the claw and shook his 'hand.' Tony doesn't notice until much later but his cheeks have never hurt so much from grinning before in his life.

The next few hours were the most amazing for all three parties. Spending time with Tony and Dum-E was the greatest thing for the little girl, Tony was so nice and Dum-E was funny. They played with her and listened to all of her stories.

Dum-E drew her a pretty picture while Tony drew a mini sized suit for her wall. When she got tired Tony showed her how much Dum-E loved to play fetch. When she got some strength back Tony asked if she could read to him, and she did. Before she knew it was time for Tony and Dum-E to leave.

Iron Man was knelt in front of her, Dum-E hovering behind him, "Hey Kid, thank you for hanging out with me today. I think Dum-E had a lot of fun with you."

"You're welcome Tony, thank you for visiting me." When the man opened his arms she happily came forward to give him a big hug.

"You are very welcome." Giving her a gentle squeeze he stepped back, guiding Dum-E to the door. Right before he left he turned around one more time, waving, "Bye Iron Ann."

"Bye Iron Man."

xXx

Two weeks later, Elizabeth Ann Bates passes away from type three brain cancer. The funeral is held on a sunny day in January. Although the weather is bright, the grief and loss of such a sweet child could have made the sky seem gray. Tears were shed but the Bates tried their best to lighten the mood. It was time to remember their daughter, celebrate her life even if it was cut much to short.

Something Mr. Bate said stuck with Tony, _"It's so hard to see a star die. But we have to be grateful for the time we got to watch it shine."_

A few months later, Stark Industries in collaboration with SHIELD launches the start of Star Superhero Sunday. Every Sunday, a Superhero will go to a children's hospital for the day to visit all the kids for the day because those kids, they are the true heroes of this story.

The Star Superhero Sunday Program was started in honor of Elizabeth Ann Bates, better known as Iron Ann.

* * *

 **I am so sorry, I changed the idea for this like eight times before I ended up writing this. I do apologize, this really wasn't some of my best.**

 **On another note, Lizzie Ann is completely made up but I do love the actors of Marvel for all they do with children who fight harder than most of us. Prayers for all the children out there that are stuck in a hospital. I truly hope things get better for you and that you beat your illness. Thank you!**


	5. Jan 17 Kid Inventors Day

**Jan 17 - Kid Inventors Day  
**

 **Warning: Short, Science Boys**

* * *

"Tony are you almost ready?" Rhodey was in his office, lounging on his couch while Tony got ready in his attached bathroom. Today was the first day and the genius was working through the last of his nerves. For the second year in a row, Stark Industries set up a summer program for the young minds of the future. It was an equal opportunities program set up for children across the world (No they were not restricted to the US) to work in a group and create.

The program was divided into two parts. For the three months of summer a group of kids will come together to learn the ways of science and engineering. Depending on where the child was coming from. One month would be spent in New York with Tony Stark himself, while the other two months were spent learning from a Stark certified scientist.

Employees signed up for the program, agreeing to travel to different parts of the world to work and teach the children in their designated area. It gave the employees a chance to travel and teach future generations while giving the child a chance to learn in their hometown.

The portion of the program where they came to work, Tony had accommodations set up so students could stay in New York and attend the program for their designated month. European and African students came the month of June and finished at home with Stark employees in July and August. Asian and Australian children were in New York for the month of July, splitting their at home experience to the beginning and end of summer. Finally North and South Americans were given the month of August to study in New York. The first two months spent home.

Last year was good, things went smoothly but there was always room for improvement. Anxious, excited and slightly nauseous Tony left his bathroom to see Rhodey grinning at him.

"Are you done Princess?"

"Why yes I am Prince Charming, are _you_ ready?" That was another thing, this year's _Tony Time_ was slightly different. Rhodey got some leave time, Peter was taking his Stark Internship a little too seriously and Harley was straight up bored. So now it was Tony and Friends working the program and mentoring the kids this summer. Dum-E accompanied him last year and would be doing so again this year (he was a huge hit with the kids).

"It would seem I am. Come on Tones, we don't want to be late for our first day of _school_. I bet the boys are already their introducing themselves."

"Okay no need to rush me out the door, to my calculations we still have 10 minutes before everyone is due for introductions." To start the program off, Tony introduced himself and his staff members, trusted teachers, translators, and scientist that will be helping him work one on one with the kids. Tony explains the goals of the program and how the classes will go. Every child is given a notebook to work on while they are here. Some pages are left empty, some have graph lines, others have prompts. Each day you should try to file a page, with what you decide to put is up to you. The notebook is the child's to keep, a reminder of the experience and a tool to keep creating.

Introduction day is also the day Tony and staff go around to greet all the applicants. It's night highly advertised but Tony has a high love for languages, so he does try to speak natively for a lot of the children. Last year he jumped back and forth between Chinese and Japanese, brushing up on Korean as well. That was until he meets a sweet young Mongolian girl, and then Tony was determined to have a full conversation with the girl in her native language. It took him three weeks but he did it before she went back home.

Walking down the hall Tony talked himself down from an anxiety attack. It wasn't as though he was afraid of children of anything, just sometimes his nerves got the best of him.

"Mr. Stark!" Tony looked up to see Peter standing next to Harley, both boys waving at him. Peter a little more excessively than Harley. "Mr. Stark this is so cool! Thanks for letting me be a volunteer for this. I can't wait to get started, all the possibilities, the project, it's going to be awesome!"

"No problem-o kid, the more hands on deck the better."

"Seems like a lot of work for a mechanic, you going to be able to handle it?" Rhodey snorted at Harley's smart comment, the kid only got more devious with age.

"Of course, I'm just ready to see something other than a potato gun launcher built."

"Hey! That potato gun was a work of art."

"-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-." And there's Dum-E being escorted towards them with a Chinese straw hat on his claw and a stuffed Koala clinging to his arm.

"I'm glad you came prepared Dum-E." A loud shrill was his answer. Tony laughed at his bots attics.

Taking a moment Tony looked around him, his first bot, decked out and ready to play with the kids. His best friend, dressed casual for the occasion but here and happy to be included. Peter and Harley still so young but some of the greatest people Tony's ever had the pleasure of knowing. It amazed him to think of all the good they'd bring to the world.

His wrist watch buzzed, signaling their starting time. With a final shake off for nerves, Tony clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright boys, it's time to welcome the future."

* * *

 **Thank You! Likes and Comments make my day!**


	6. Jan 26 Spouse's Day

**Jan 26 - Spouse's Day**

 **Warning: Domestic Fluff and Rhodey x Tony**

* * *

"Good morning sweetheart." It was soft spoken in the morning light, the two bodies warming the bed together lazed about in each other's company. Whispered between pecks on his face, Tony grinned through the assault of morning kisses. A rare giggle escaped when morning stumble tickled his temples.

"Good morning husband of mine..." One of Tony's eyes cracked open, the other eye and half of his face still buried in their pillows. "What has you so giddy this morning platypus?" Tony gazed at the man he loved with all his heart. And to think they've been together for all these years.

During MIT when they were attached at the hip, thick as thieves getting into so many wild messes Tony wouldn't have thought his best friend would be the man he would marry later in life. Tony hates to think what might have happened if he hadn't said anything to his best friend that day so long ago.

 _-Graduation Day June 1989-_

Tony was high on the feeling of success, it was finally over, he finished. All that hard work, the long nights he worked and he got his doctorates. Jarvis and Anna were there cheering for him and letting him know how proud they were. Overjoyed he went in search of his best friend.

Luckily he wasn't hard to find, standing with his family in a huddle.

"RHODEY!"

Said man looked over and spotted the other waving at him. Quickly excusing himself he jogged over to the other teen.

"Hey Tones-"

As soon as the other man was within reach the younger genius grabbed his graduation robs and pulled him in for a quick kiss, "Tony, what was..."

"I love you. I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. I love you, you're awesome. You're my best friend and I love you. Did I mention I love you? Cause I feel like I didn't say-"

"Yes Tony, you did. And I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes, you couldn't have said it better Tones. You're my best friend and I love you."

Years later, on September 20, 2011 James placed an order for a ring.

When he came home in the Spring, he got down on one knee and proposed to his best friend. If you ask Tony, he'll tell you that he dragged James to the closest court house. If you ask Rhodey, he'll pull out pictures of Tony crying and their rushed wedding in Vegas with Elvis.

 _But back to the question at hand..._

"Well sweet cheeks..." Tony rolled so his whole face was on display for Rhodey, especially his big cheeky grin, "today just so happens to be Spouse's Day and in honor of such a day I think I'm going to spend it with my genius husband."

Tony's hand lifted and ran along Rhodey's smooth skin, his eyes trialing the movement and admiring the color contrast.

Tony loved Rhodey's color, how his skin somehow always seemed to be smooth to the touch. How no matter how much time he spent in the sun he seemed to always glow with the sun shining on him. Whereas with Tony the longer he spent in the sun the darker he got. To the point he didn't look natural anymore. Sometimes he wished he had some Irish blood in him so he'd burn instead of looking like burnt toast.

"Well what did you have in mind Honey Bear?"

Rhodey smiled at him, "I figured we start with Breakfast."

xXx

"FUCK SHIT. Rhooodddeeeyyy" Tony skimped over to his husband, practically whining into the other man's bare neck. "Can we switch?"

"Ha, no thank you." James continued to scramble the eggs while his childish husband glared at the sizzling bacon. Rhodey hadn't lied, together both men left their bedroom and made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast together. Problem, they only bothered to put a pair of boxers on and nothing more.

The sight was beautiful of course but Tony was losing a battle to bacon grease due too much skin available for the taking.

When the bacon grease popped and little drops flew from the pan Tony flinched ever so slightly behind him. Laughing at his husband he asked, "Is Iron Man really going to be defeated by some breakfast meat?"

Tony glared at his shoulder and quickly bit the exposed skin. "Shut up, I could have been in bed getting or giving a spectacular blow job but no. Instead I'm standing here being the best eye candy I can be to my cruel husband while getting burnt cooking his food."

Rhodey looked at his pouting hubby, smiling even though it made Tony's bottom lip stick out further. "Well Mr. Eye Candy, my bacon is getting burnt, back to work with you." A quick slap to that perfect ass and then Rhodey turned all his attention back to cooking the eggs and throwing some bread in the toaster.

It took a second but Tony finally picked the tongs back up but it didn't stop his mouth from whining about how unfair he was being treated by his so called husband. Through the rest of breakfast they snarked back and forth while stealing from each other plates. Yes they were eating the same exact foods but it was the principle (at least that's what Tony will tell you).

After breakfast they enjoyed a shower together, which is where Tony was finally able to deliver on his spectacular blow job. Having the day to lazy around, they climbed back into bed for more cuddles and a quick nap.

An hour later Tony's restless mind and twitchy energy kicked in so he dragged a grumbly James from the bed, threw on jeans and tees and headed down to the shop. Foregoing the million projects he had started down there, they went further into the shop where it started looking more garage like and got neck deep in an old Chevy Tony bought for this reason exactly.

The bots circled around them, Rhodey would occasionally throw a wrench for Dum-E to fetch. Tony had U do little tasks, clean this section or rearrange this shelf, she liked to be kept busy. Butterfingers went back and forth between his siblings, following Dum-E or lending U a hand. When he wasn't doing that Tony got his easel set up, a few years back Tony learned that Butterfingers liked the concept of art. Tony bought his a kid's easel set and put easy to grab makers paper out for the bot to draw whatever his coding came up with.

The day went much like this for the old couple, having been together for 29 years and married for 7, simply being able to spend the day together was all they wanted. Having two high profile jobs kept them separated for lengths of time and a lot of the time when they were together they weren't necessarily able to just sit back and relax. A dinner squeezed in here, a lunch date another day, four, maybe five hours wrapped together in bed. It was tough but neither would ever give it up, they worked and they were happy.

When dinner time rolled around Tony got his hands dirty in another part of the house. Quick and easy, Tony made Ricotta Gnocchi, a simple ricotta cheese gnocchi topped with fresh mozzarella tomato sauce. Forgoing the dinner table they got comfortable on the couch, popping a movie in and getting cozy together.

Later when the second movie was starting up, Tony looked over to his husband. His strong military man was lounging back against the pillows, one college ROTC sweatshirt covered arm bent back behind his head. He was older, they both were, but everyday Tony just fell a little more in love with the man.

He must have been staring longer than he thought because Rhodey spoke up, "Care to join me?" Without hesitation he crawled on top of his man and settle against his chest. Snuggling closer he sighed in content, this is where he wanted to be, he's never needed anyone else. Never been swayed but all the beautiful models or rich and powerful elites, just his honey bear.

"I love you James Rhodes."

"I love you too Tony Stark, Happy Spouse's Day."

* * *

 **I want to apologize that this is late, the last two weeks have been difficult for me personally but I'll try to get the rest out on time. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Side note, the boys didn't take each other's last names because of work reasons.**


	7. Feb 1 Work Naked Day

**Feb 1 - Work Naked Day**

 **Warning: Nakedness, Craziness, Smut, and Established Wade x Tony**

* * *

Tony was going to kill him. Kill him dead.

Why? What? Who? Should we add 'When?' and 'Where?' because Tony was going to kill Wade Wilson dead.

Seeing as he just answered the 'Who' let's move onto the 'When' and 'Why' since they're a tied pretty close together.

Anyway, Tony didn't know WHO was responsible for buying his idiot immortal boyfriend a daily holiday calendar but whoever it may be, will also be dead because Tony's going to kill them too. Tony just wants to know who thought it was a good idea to give his psychotic boyfriend a daily calendar of random holidays or national days that is no doubt going to get the mutant and billionaire in trouble.

Like for instance, today February 1st, which just so happens to be National Work Naked Day. Which is why Tony Stark is standing in his Iron Man armor, naked as the day he was born surrounded by the debris of their resent battle.

Now for the What? _What the hell Tony? What were you thinking? Put some fucking clothes on!_ See he was fully prepared to ignore this holiday when Wade announced the day this morning. But he didn't account for his crazy boyfriend to STEAL ALL OF HIS CLOTHES THE NIGHT BEFORE! After the naked mutant left their room and Tony stumbled out the shower he walked into the closet to find it bare, empty. Not a single shirt, pant, underwear, sock, nothing! Even his ties, shoes, robes, sunglasses were taken. And then the Avengers alarm sounded.

The battle was long, uncomfortable and nerve racking as hell. But once it was finally over and Tony did a final look around for any surprises or left overs. Seeing nothing suspicious Tony thanked his lucky stars and high tailed it out of there and back to the tower as fast as he could.

xXx

Boy was he mad, Steve couldn't believe it. Tony had taken off after the battle without a word to anyone. Several attempts were made to reach the genius but he must have cut communications the second things looked calm enough for him. Steve was going to have a word with him.

Marching out of the elevator and towards the dark glass panels of the lab he entered his standard code for the workshop. The pad flashed red, "Sorry Captain, Sir has locked down the lab for the moment."

"Override Code, Captain Morgan has nothing on me, A-1." Jarvis seemed to hesitate a second but then the pad flashed green for him.

"Override Code accepted, you may enter Captain Rogers."

"Thank you." Steve pushed his way into the lab, voice pitched loud enough for the genius to hear him, "Damn it Stark – WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Steve lost all train of thought. Completely ready to reprimand Iron Man for his behavior earlier, nothing had prepared him for this. Tony was standing on the other side of a long work bench (thank god for the height of the bench, or maybe the height of Tony because it sat right above the man's junk blocking his manly parts from Steve's view) stark naked (pun unintended by the captain but completely intended by the author). Tony's hair was a mess, goatee perfect, and standing naked with his arms crossed over his scarred chest. Steve tried not to stare but he ended up looking Tony's body. His arms covered his nipples but his stomach was on display, soft but lightly toned. A cute belly button that was half in half out sat upon an enticing happy trial. The rest was covered by the angel of the desk except for the bottom of his legs and feet.

Tony sighed, entire body sagging with it, "Wade." Strangely enough, that answered enough for Steve that he didn't carry on with any interrogations. Plus he wouldn't have been able to because they were being interrupted.

As if his name was a summoning, Wade appeared in the workshop, equally as naked as Tony. Steve quickly adverted his eyes, looking up towards the ceiling, fearing he might see more than he was willing to ever see if he looked anywhere else.

"What are you doing here Caperino?"

"WADE WINSTON WILSON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?" Tony yelled at his boyfriend, hands slamming down on the work bench.

Complete ignoring his angered boyfriend's questions Wade started waving around money he definitely didn't have in his hands moments ago, "Wanna grab lunch?"

"I'M NOT GETTING ARRESTED FOR YOU!" Tony yelled, leaning on his bench with his arms cupping the edge. Steve wasn't sure if it was because of his super soldier hearing or not but he definitely heard Tony whisper, ". . . . . . Pepper would kill me." By the devilish smile taking over Wade's face Steve knew he didn't want to be there a second longer, he beat a hasty retreat back to the common floor.

Sam was on the couch when he excited the elevator, "How'd it go with Stark?"

"Wade."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

xXx

Back down in the workshop, Wade took full advantage of their naked state. With Tony bent over the work bench, Wade stood behind him working slick fingers into him. Tony lowered his head onto the cool surface, letting the metal chill his heated skin.

As soon as Cap left, Wade jumped him like the horny teenager he isn't. Lube that Tony still doesn't know where Wade was keeping before this, now lay beside his bent form. Still peeved with his boyfriend he snarked through his panting breathes, "You know, I swore-" he was cut off by a moan, Wade's finger's stabbing hard at his prostate, "swore you said it was National WORK Naked Day."

"Shh honey, Daddy is working." Wade, the little shit, twisted his fingers again and then pulled his fingers free. Grabbing more lube to slick himself up, Wade lined up with his whole, pressing the head of his dick against his hole, "I might even have to work overtime." And then he slid home.

Wade ended up putting in two hours of overtime, Tony enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

 **Thank you! Let me know what you think of this pairing!**


	8. Feb 4 Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day

**Feb 4 - Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day**

 **Warning: Ridiculousness, Steve-Mom, Established Clint x Tony**

* * *

Steve knew what day it was. He'd been preparing for this day since last year. National Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day, this day, February 4th has haunted Steve since last year. Clint Barton and Tony Stark started dating this time three years ago.

Since they've become a couple, Steve has found three grey hairs and lost a considerable amount of sleep to these two. He didn't think the grey hair was possible with the super soldier serum, especially since he wasn't that old! But no, somehow those two did it.

Together they were mischievous, they plotted, pranked, and wreaked havoc around the tower. Steve and Thor being their man targets when they were messing with each other. It was hard to prank Natasha and she wasn't above bodily harm when she was pissed. Clint learned that quickly but it still took a few reminders. Bruce was quick to go green anytime Clint looked at him a certain way and Hulk may or may not have made some very blunt threats after a battle that had Clint swearing he'd never attempt anything on the good doctor.

On the very rare occasion, Tony pranked Bruce AND Hulk, and got away with it. Thor was a good sport about all of it and Steve was forced to endure even though he complained many times and very loudly.

When they were terrorizing the poor Captain they were in a fight. These were as frequent but just as bad. Sometimes they were drawn out bickering fights they went too far. Somehow the worst fight they got into was on Valentine's Day two years ago. It was after their first year anniversary and Steve still doesn't know what the fight was about to this day. Just that it ended in Natasha shoving Clint into the elevator and down to the gym. And Steve sitting outside Tony's bedroom door where his super soldier hearing could faintly pick up the sounds of sniffling.

Steve sat outside Tony's room for three hours before he heard Clint drop into the room via the vents. Steve waited five minutes to make sure no shouting started, when it didn't he asked Jarvis to alert him if anything escalated into a fight.

Following the fight, the tower entered a three day twilight zone. Everybody walking on egg shells, worried the couple would suddenly explode on each other again. The whole time, Clint and Tony were oddly cordial with one another. On day three something happened behind closed doors and then they were laughing and cuddling on the couch.

Since then they haven't had any fights as bad as that one, but out of fear, it has silently been spoken that Valentine's Day will not be a thing in Avenger's Tower anymore. So to replace Valentine's Day, Clint and Tony searched for another holiday to celebrate. They found N.E.I.C.F.B.D.

But back to the matter at hand, last year on this day Steve came home from a run to Clint and Tony surrounded by cartons of ice cream. Tony was standing over the sink, puking his guts out from over indulging. Clint was on the couch, a weird French drama on the TV playing as he cried over a half-eaten bowl of ice cream. So in preparation of this day, Steve locked all the ice cream away and was guarding it like a dragon would guard its treasures. Now, he waits.

xXx

"Psst . . . Clint. Come on feathers, wake up." Tony was sat up in bed, steadily poking at his boyfriend.

"Don't wanna." Clint rolled away from the insistent pokes, tugging the blanket higher as if to shield himself.

"Come on birdie, don't you know what day it is?" Tony crawled closer peaking over Clint's shoulder to see his scowling face.

"No," he grunted, "and I don't caaarreee." He wiggled in frustration, wanting to go back to sleep. One Clinton Barton was not a morning person, and boy did Tony know that. So why was he bugging the poor archer?

Tony sat back before saying very calmly, "But it's February 4th." As soon as the words finished leaving his mouth, Clint threw the covers and nearly leaped from the bed in his haste to get to the kitchen. This was their special day, it was National Law that they stuff their face with ice cream in the early hours of the morning (anytime between 9 and 11 am). Steve Rogers was not going to be able to stop one of SHEILD's best agents from getting the dairy goods.

While Clint went to war against Captain America in the kitchen, Tony pulled out his special box from under the bed. Inside he had a blender, bowls, spoons, and ice cream scoops.

After setting up everything on the fold up table he also had stashed under the bed Clint came barging into the room, arms full of ice cream and ingredients. His supplies consisted of two vanilla bean cartons, one chocolate, a packet of Oreo's, a whip cream bottle, a chocolate syrup bottle, sprinkles, bananas, M&M's, and edible cookie dough.

"Are you ready Robo-Babe?"

"Of course Hawkie-Talkie."

xXx

The afternoon found Steve sitting on the couch between the ridiculous couple rubbing their upset tummies as they cried into the upholstery.

* * *

 **As always thank you, I love likes and comments!**


	9. Feb 17 Random Act of Kindness Day

**Feb 17 - Random Act of Kindness Day**

 **Warning: Fairy-Tale AU, Loki's Children, Pre Loki x Tony**

* * *

Tony had been wandering the woods, traveling the lands. Drifting. It had been this way for the past few seasons, he would travel, meet people, see things then move on.

It was if he was trying to find something, maybe a grounding point, something to keep him in one place and make him _want_ to stay.

So he traveled. It seemed ever since everyone else moved on, parents gone from this world, friends moved on, he no longer had a reason to stay. He backed a bag, light in load but holding most necessities. His only company his horse, U. But she was special because they shared a telepathic link, able to communicate in the safety of their minds. U was his baby, finding her abandoned in the woods, a vine tangled around her hind leg that she couldn't get loose.

Tony freed her, removing the vine and then stayed to check her for injury. She wasn't badly harmed but she imprinted on him. So now where ever Tony went, U went.

Tony didn't mind though, he loved her dearly and she was a beauty. Tall, the bottom of her jaw even with the top of his head. Her color was an off white, grey spots covering here all over, and silver hair that glowed at night when the moon shone on it.

She was beautiful and she was his baby.

So when there was nothing left for them, they left. Traveling where ever they felt like going, with no destination in mind, they wandered. They did the odd job as they went to gather coin.

On this day they weren't doing much, they left a previous job behind at the last town, rising early to assist and old baker while her apprentice was sick. It paid well and fed them sweets as well, enough to have enough food, supplies and coin for another travel. He stayed until the young apprentice was in full health. Once he was sure he bid his farewells, packed his things, and was gone with U.

xXx

They were currently resting in the forest, camp made and getting settled when U spoke to his mind.

" _Toe-Nee_ "

"Yes U, what is it?"

" _I hear cries_ ," Tony looked up at her, her front hoof scratching the ground, " _that way_." She turned, throwing her head in indication of the direction she was referring to.

Tony listened, straining his neck to but his ear out, instinctually hoping that would help him hear something.

But he heard nothing, and he must have thought it loud enough for U to hear because she nickered at him, trotting behind him and using he nose to nudge him in the direction she thought the noise to be coming from.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. Sheesh, no need to be so pushy."

So with some encouragement, Tony went deeper into the woods. Luckily I didn't take long for Tony to get in range to hear the cries. Concerned he quickened his pace, U close behind as he zoned in on the sound. If he wasn't mistaken it sounded like the cries of a child, higher in pitch and loud.

Once he gets to the clearing he can see a tree, a big tree with many branches. Below the tree was a wolf cub from what Tony could tell. Whining desperately as he pawed and stared up into the tree. When Tony decided to get closer he almost didn't notice the snake slithering about. It was a good thing he noticed when he did because he wouldn't have been ready for a child to suddenly appear beside the pup. The little boy looked nervous, rubbing his hands together, looking back and forth between the pup and up into the tree. With some uncertainty, he turned back to his Snake Form.

" _Toe-Nee, help them. There must be something in the tree._ "

Right, the crying sound, which he didn't think was coming from either animal. "Hello." He called, gaining the attention of the snake boy. He turned to him, eyeing him with silence before turning back to the tree, looking up. "What's wrong?" Praying this didn't turn ugly, he moved closer.

Finally, he was close enough that he could see up into the tree. And what he saw, was a little girl, stuck and crying as she clutched the tree branched she had wrapped herself around.

"Oh no sweetie, you're stuck, let me help you down." Once the girl spotted him, her cries lowered in sound but still she cried around devastating whines. "U come here, help me up."

Climbing on top of U he reached for the girl, "Hi sweet girl," Tony got a closer look, seeing that the girl had long dark black hair that went passed her shoulders. Her skin was deathly pale although she looked healthy (at least from what Tony could tell at this angle), and her eyes were green. But not like a normal green, they _glowed_ , like they could light a room. **Magic** , she either possessed it, or it possessed her. "I'm going to help you down okay?"

He waited until she nodded her head, "Good, now can you reach for me? Don't worry okay? I'll catch you." She hesitated, tears eliminated by her eyes, but then she reached out for him. When they're hands connected and he held on firmly he spoke again, "Okay sweetie, I've got you. Just let go of the branch and I'll catch you." And she did. Slowly and carefully she slide off the branch until she was dangling right outside his reach. In his mind he asked U to move slightly closer so he was right under her.

"Okay little butterfly, when you're ready let go of the tree. I'm right here." He smiled up at her, letting her know that it was safe, U stood still, barely moving an inch. The pup circling them and the boy (no longer a snack) was clutching at one of U's legs.

It took a moment but then she squeezed wet eyes tightly shut, letting go of the branch and falling directly into Tony's lap. Immediately Tony wrapped her up in his arms when the turned to latch on to him.

Once he was sure the little girl was secure in his arms, he checked to make sure he wouldn't land on any kids and then slid of U's back. Kneeling down to present the girl to the pup and boy.

The pup bounced up on both of them, balancing on its hind legs to kiss and Tony and the girl. The boy got closer, hand reaching out to grip his shirt as he looked over the girl. Said little girl that was still clutching onto him.

"Oh honey bun, it's okay now." Even with the reassurance and her feet being planted on the ground she still didn't let go. "If you're not ready to let go that's fine too, where are your parents? Can you take me to them? I'd like to get you home safe for the night."

The pup's ears perked, he got back down on all fours, sniffing each child and then turning west of them. Tony assumed he was showing him the way home so he looked to the two children in front of him.

"Hey there, any chance you can be a snake again? I'm not strong enough to carry two children." The little boy blinked up at him before changing, his snake form slithering up his arm to wrap around the girl's and his shoulders.

"Perfect, come on U, let's get these littles home."

xXx

Loki was worried, his babies were always welcome to play in the surround forest. Plenty of room for them to wander and play but they were good about coming in time for dinner. Right now it was starting to get well past the time of dinner. It terrified him.

The closets town from them was some ways away but his children and he were not well liked. Barely tolerated. Shunning him and his babies because they were different, those ordinary humans were nothing special but they were stubborn. Refusing to understand all that surrounded them, instead shunning the different and mistreating anything that wasn't exactly like them.

He lived in constant fear of what they might do to his babies. They were strong but they didn't deserve what the town's people did to him.

He was just getting ready to tear the woods apart when he spotted Fenrir coming barreling toward him. Some relief washed over him at the sight of his darling pup but where were the other two?

Suddenly a man and horse came into view, the man holding his baby girl. Hela was wrapped around the man, clinging to him as he carried her. Upon closer inspection he noticed Jörmungandr in his snake form wrapped around the man and Hela's shoulders.

With Fenrir at his side he ran up to the other man.

"Hela! Jörmungandr!"

When he got closer Jörmungandr slide down and transformed, arms up to be picked up. Hela stayed content in the stranger's hold.

"Hello, my name is Tony. I stumbled upon your little kiddies in the woods, this poor darling girl was stuck in a tree. Once I got her down, your pup guided us here." He smiled, rubbing Hela's back and smiling at him and his children.

This absolute stranger, that seemed to be passing by in the woods stumbled across his children and aided them. Despite their appearances, he saved his precious daughter, protected them until he was able to safely return them to him. Most would have left them to deal with their distress on their own, or at least help Hela down. Not take the energy to sweetly talk to his children, then guide them home after he saved them from their troubles.

 _This man_. . . . . it was decided, Loki thought to himself, _I am going to marry this man and make him the mother of my children._

* * *

 **Sorry it took all day.**


	10. Feb 26 Tell a Fairy Tale Day

**Feb 26 - Tell a Fairy Tale Day**

 **Warning: Story is based on true events (this is really how they got together), Dragons, Bedtime Stories, son Peter, Established Steve x Tony**

* * *

"Papa, can you tell me a story?" Steve hesitated, it was already late and way past little six year old Peter's bed time. He and Tony had been working on getting the kid on an early bed time but it seemed like whatever they tried only worked against them. Peter was a natural night owl and looking at his watch if he wasn't careful one story could turn into two. Two could turn into an hour, and then it'll be past _**Steve's**_ bedtime. But one look at those sweet honey brown eyes that looked so much like Tony's own had him hunkering down on the bed next to his son.

"Alright," he heaved a sigh as he got settled on the smaller bed, "but I'm only telling one story. Okay?"

"Okay!" Grabbing his stuffed rabbit and squishing it to his chest, Peter wiggled down until he was comfortably settled under the covers. While Peter settled in Steve got to thinking. Left hand tucked behind his head and right one on his stomach he contemplated his options. He didn't have an books on hand that he could read from (he was also banned from reading stories since he couldn't voice the characters correctly, but that was another story) and most of the stories he could think of came from World War II and Avengers work. He didn't want anything to violent, yet at the same time he wasn't very creative when it came to story time.

Looking around the room for inspiration he finally caught sight of something that just might work.

"Okay kiddo, _once upon a time_ there was…a warrior." He quickly glanced back at the photo from across the room before turning back to curious eyes. "Now this warrior wasn't like any other. He was born rich like kings but smart like nobody else. He lived in a mighty castle but did not rule the lands and he wasn't always a warrior. But things changed and he became one, one of the strongest among a group of protectors that became his friends." He smiled as Peter listened with rapt attention. "With these protectors he defended the people around them keeping them safe from bad people."

Pausing for dramatic effect he leaned into whisper, "Until one day, evil came for him…" Peter gasped, clutching his bunny closer, "in the form of a dragon! Now you see this warrior was special. Before he became a warrior he was an ordinary man until he was changed. One of those changes was a glowing stone in his chest and the dragon was fascinated by it. The dragon _**captures**_ the warrior. Grabbing him in his large claws it flies away from the rest of the protectors." Peter scoots closer so Steve curls so he can wrap his arm around him. Gently rubbing his back he continued his story.

"But the dragon made a mistake because among the protectors was someone that would not stand for his friend being taken, and not just any friend but his best friend. The knight, warriors best friend vowed to get him back from the dragon. So the knight, terrified but brave, chased after the dragon as fast as he could. He ran, with all his might to save his best friend from the dragon. He ran and ran until he finds the dragon's lair deep in the woods. There he fights the dragon with his mighty shield. Worried, he called out to his friend but the dragon had put the warrior under a spell of sleep!

They battled, long and hard until finally the knight beat the dragon. With the dragon gone he was able to swoop in and save his best friend, the warrior. But the sleep hadn't worn off. It would take time, they decided to take the warrior home and let him rest." He glanced down, smiling as little eyes drooped with sleepiness.

He lowered his voice but kept up the motion of his hand, "When they got home it took some time before the warrior was able to wake up, but the knight stayed by his side and was there to greet him."

Voice still lowered he looked over at the photo, eyes locked on as he continued, "See while the warrior was sleeping the knight had been thinking. It was scary losing the warrior, what if he didn't save him? What if he wasn't able to run fast enough to save the warrior? Well it seemed like the knight loved the warrior and with the same braveness he used to fight the dragon, he told the warrior how he felt.

To his amazement, the warrior loved him too." He smiled, caught up in reliving the moment. But like any good story teller, he brought the tale to an end. Carefully he moved off the bed, rubbing Peter's stomach when he shifted and frowned. "Happy, the knight promised that with all his power and all the bravery in his heart he would protect the warrior for the rest of his life. The warrior promised him the same thing." When it looked like Peter would wake he slowly backed his way towards the door, "And they lived happy ever after. The End."

From the doorway Tony snorts, "I'm glad you called me Warrior instead of Damsel. I would have had to kick your butt if you'd made me seem like some 50s Disney princess."

Steve just smiled at his husband, "Come on warrior, it's time for bed."

"Whatever you say…my Knight."

* * *

 **Sorry it was so crappy!**


	11. Mar 1 Plan a Solo Vacation Day

**Mar 1 - Plan a Solo Vacation Day**

 **Warning: This ended up being a dumb holiday, Post CACW, Tony gets a Break, No Set Pairing/Gen.**

* * *

"Pepper! You ready to go? We're going to miss him." Rhodes glanced at his clock, it was nearly 12:30 and Tony was not a patient man. He agreed to grab lunch with them before hitting the road again.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready. Let's go." Pepper came tumbling toward him, fixing her coat while he purse hug off her arm. He grabbed the purse from her, making it easier to straighten herself out. "Is Happy in the car?"

"Yes he is, now here," he held out her clutch and then held the door for her, "let's get there before he tries to take off again."

And they did make it to the diner just a minute after Tony had arrived. They grabbed a booth for the four and got settled, Tony and Rhodey on one side and Pepper and Happy across from them.

"So Tony, how's the vacation going?" Pepper reached for his hands, fiddling with them as she asked him about his trip. The sudden road trip that took them _**all**_ by surprise. With the return of the Rogues and everything that lead up to their return, Tony had been stressed. His friends were all worried about him, trying in little ways to help him but in true Tony Stark fashion, their help did nothing.

It was a talk show host, discussing Tony Stark and his increasing popularity. Making comments about how the man seemed to be everywhere at once, UN meetings in Berlin, SI work in Japan, Iron Man helping the LA law enforcement. "God if I were Mr. Stark, I'd put in a request for a long vacation, I don't think that man's had a day off since 2008." The crowd laughed, and his talk show companion agreed.

What they didn't know was that Tony had that particular show playing on his TV in the lab. It took a second, him looking at the show as it moved to another subject before turning to Dum-E. The bot was watching him, claw tilting and somehow Tony took that as encouragement.

"I think you might be on to something Dumbo. Alright, FRIDAY, darling, call the UN, Pepper and whoever else. Let them know I'm planning a vacation and I'll be putting in the days soon."

" _Right away Boss, anything else I can do?"_

"No I think that'll be all for today." Pushing his current project to the side, he pulled up tab in front of him. Google was as good as any a place to start planning a trip, right?

xXx

So, three weeks later, a dozen papers filed to the proper channels, and one gift basket sent to the talk show host, Tony hit the road. He contemplated with himself what to do, fly somewhere extravagant, sail around a private island. But in the end, he went simple, a road trip. What better way to have a long, stress free vacation than to jump in the car and get on the open road.

So he did, starting in New York, he traveled south. Acting like a typical tourist and stopping in popular towns. He checked out all the mom and pop shops he came across, eating at the little hole in the walls. If he liked something enough he stayed, if he got bored, he moved on. St. Augustine was beautiful, some of the food places he found made him consider moving. Not to mention he nearly spent a full day at the Alligator Farm, enjoying the lazy way they acted and standing above them, throwing food pebbles that were provided.

A few days later, social media nearly exploded when he was spotted partying with locals and tourists in New Orleans. Instragram, Twitter and Facebook exploded with #IronLit as he bar hopped with some random people he meet. Although he had been drinking, he was able to control himself, never getting into anything to scandalous. But the hashtag did pop up on Pepper's radar. So as a precaution, they were meeting up in Dallas, Texas to grab lunch.

They chatted and laughed, Tony sharing stories and pictures of his current travels. For a while Tony tried to convince Happy to take him to Disney World but the body guard was giving some resistance.

Later, after Pepper was sure she could rest easy, the friends all said their goodbyes to their young traveler. The day after they got home, Tony sent them a picture from Zion Park. He looked happy, stress a thing of the past and a smile that was real.

xXx

Rhodey was doing the same thing back at the compound, smiling down at the pictures Tony had sent. So caught up he didn't notice someone approaching.

"Hey Rhodey." Said man sighed as he put his phone away.

"Yes Rogers?"

"Where's Tony, I haven't been able to find him…"

Honestly, Rhodey couldn't help but grin, "Really Rogers? Haven't you checked the news? He's on vacation."

* * *

 **Sorry again, I hope I can make the next ones better.**


	12. Mar 3 I Want You to be Happy Day

**Mar 3 - I Want You to be Happy Day**

 **Warning: Domestic Fluff, Best Friends, Brotp Rhodey x Tony**

* * *

It was Wednesday. Somehow it seemed like this particular week had been dragging at a snail's pace. Even though last week he didn't have a moment to rest, this one seemed like it wouldn't end. He was constantly aware of the time and how slowly it was going by. At least it was the last meeting of the day and he could go to his lab afterwards. Maybe it would get better.

xXx

It didn't. He couldn't get his mind right and it only seemed to agitate him more. Eventually he shut everything down and made his way upstairs. Hopefully some food and TV would ease his crappy mood.

Left overs in hand and couch in sight, he settled in.

He was able to kill an hour watching the last half of The Fifth Element but after that there was nothing on to catch his fancy.

When he glanced at the clock and saw it was only 6:00 he had to fight the urge to throw something at the number glaring back at him from the digital clock.

Since the TV couldn't hold his concentration and no one else was around he decided to leave. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but sitting on the couch getting frustrated with nothing wasn't going to help.

He barely noticed as he cleaned up his mess and made his way to the elevator. Only coming back to his self when a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled his inside the open elevator car.

"Whoa, what the–Rhodey! Platypus you can't scare me like that!" Tony's heart raced a little but settled again when he realized it was just his best friend.

"Not my fault you got all caught up inside your head."

"I'm a genius, it happens."

Rhodey smiled, Tony pouted. "Whatever Tones, let's go."

"And where is it you're taking me? Huh honey bear? Are you going to have your wicked way with me?" Tony tried to sound scandalous even as he fluttered his eyes.

"You wish…" It was said under his breath but the genius still heard it. "No, _we_ are going to the penthouse, where _you_ are going to sit nicely while _I_ clean up that thing you call a face." And the jerk even had the gall to laugh at his own joke. This of course led Tony to resort to the dramatics.

Gasping as a hand went to cover his weak heart, "I'm hurt, you scare me, you kidnap me, and now you insult me. I thought you to be my friend." He shook his down turned head as if disappointed in himself.

"I am you drama queen, honestly you should have gone with theater instead of robotics when you had the chance." He grumbled that bit while Tony stood with crossed arms, "But as your friend, I support you and right now, I'm going to clean you up. Cause I'm just that good of a friend." Before he could get going again Rhodey, with a very indulgent smile, tugged him forward before pushing him to take a seat. Before he came to collect his best bud he'd set up a chair and shaving kit in the bathroom.

"Now sit there, relax, and don't move." And only because it was Rhodey, he listened. Sitting in the chair he watched as Rhodey careful trimmed the fuzz of hair that had been building on his jaw and neck. Carefully to keep his stylish van dyke untouched. During the whole thing light conversation flowed, Rhodey allowed Tony to speak when the blade wasn't against his skin and Tony just enjoyed the moment with his friend.

They hadn't done something like this in ages. Trimming each other's beards and moustaches had become a thing for them back at MIT, practicing as they learned on each other and later themselves. Tony never told anyone this but he'd actually gotten the van dyke look from Rhodey. He was on leave at the time and they both had been growing out their facial hair when Rhodes finally broke down and broke out the shaving kit.

Messing around with styles, the colonel had given him the van dyke, laughing at the look and then daring him to keep it for the next week to see what people say. Later it became his signature look and as a thank you he shaved Rhodey clean before he deployed again.

It was nice still being able to do this with one another.

When Rhodes was finished he handed Tony a little hand mirror, "There, good as new."

"Thanks platypus, I'm pretty again."

"No need to thank me, just go grab your coat, where going out for ice cream." Rhodey was busying himself with cleaning up their mess, not pay attention to his friend who was staring at him.

"Rhodey, why are you being so nice to me today? Is it my birthday or something?"

Rhodes turned around, facing the still seated man that looked like a confused kitten. So he reached out, hand landing in his fluffy hair that he ruffled up, "No reason, I just want to see you happy."

* * *

 **Not as bad(?) what did you think?**


	13. Mar 13 Napping Day

**Mar 13 - Napping Day**

 **Warning: 5 +1 Theme, Timeline goes from MIT to Present Day, Sleepy Tony, Bot Appreciation, Eventual Bucky x Tony**

* * *

When Rhodey entered the MIT designated lab he was expecting a lot of things. Seeing Tony for sure, maybe bouncing with energy, a high, built on the thrill of science and too much coffee. Or a more subdued Tony Stark, typing away at a lap top, face a little too close to the screen and a lollipop in mouth (it wasn't a proven thing but Jim had a high suspicion that the young engineer had an oral fixation). He was even prepared on the slightest chance that a small fire would be what the found in the lab.

What he wasn't prepared for, was the scene in front of him. Past the comfortable couch, the crappy (but well-worn which made it comfortable. Plus the fact that basically their bodies had modeled to the shape of it with how often they were on that couch) one that had been here for some time now, was Tony. On the ground, passed out from what Rhodes could tell. Venturing closer, he almost broke something when the machine Tony was curled around moved. It was his project, an AI he'd been working on for the past few months. A learning bot that could help in the lab and would have it's own line of thinking.

The bot was active. The claw rotated and beeped softly as it inspected him, but made no move to move. Because at its base was Tony. A sweatshirt bunched up under his head and his body curled towards his newly created bot. One arm was perched on the slight ledge of his base port, left hand still clutching a screw driver even in sleep.

Jim couldn't stop the curl of his lips. All of Tony's hard work, paid off and watching over him as he caught up on some much needed sleep. If Jim had to guess, it could have been hours or minutes since the bot had come online and already it showed so much. A simple curiosity of James himself, a sweetness and consideration for his creator by not disturbing him. Jim was in awe of his friend's genius.

"Hi there." He spoke softly and waved at the bot. It took a couple tries but then it finally gave its own version of a wave, claws pinching together. "Take good care of him okay?"

He got the pinching wave again but slower, "Good boy."

xXx

It was super rare for this to happen (and he hadn't even been employed by Stark for that long and he knew this wasn't normal) but Tony Stark, the world's richest and sexiest bachelor is sick. And today, it was Harold 'call me Happy' Hogan's job to pick up some medicine and drop it off to his boss.

So after spending way too much in the pharmacy section of the local CVS he armed himself with as much basic medicines his boss could ever possibly need. Cough syrup, cough drops, tissues, nasal spray, ginger ale, canned chicken noddle, ibuprofen and more just to name a few.

The lady at the check-out counter gave him a knowing look before wishing him luck and sending him on his marry way.

Riding home was fun, the traffic wasn't terrible but it was quite a drive to get to Tony's cliff side house. It also didn't help that Lieutenant Rhodes was hounding him like a mother with her first new born. His boss's best friend was in town when the first stages of a cold started showing. Of course Rhodes was the one attending to the young billionaire until he was called into base to handle matters on sight.

So now Happy was told to step in until the Lieutenant finished whatever business was required of him. It wasn't as if Happy minded ruining a few errands for the boss. Tony was good to him, giving him a job out the blue when they meet a few months ago. Sharing words over a piece of (some of) the best pie to ever grace the west coast. Two strangers sitting at a diner eating desert late at night, one getting away from his many responsibilities and the other trying to catch a break with some decent work.

Somehow they got to talking and had a good time just chatting over warmed pie crust. A week later, Tony found him and asked him to be his personal bodyguard. As they say, the rest was history.

Putting his melancholy thoughts away, Happy parked the car in front of the house and made his way inside. "Okay JARVIS, is he in bed?"

" _Of course not Mr. Hogan, but sir is currently asleep in the lab. Please do keep it down, I was just able to get him down for his nap."_

Happy laughed, the AI's humor was always enjoyable, especially at the boss's expense. "I wouldn't dream of waking him JARVIS, I'm sure your circuits are already being overworked as they are."

"You have no idea."

Putting the bags on the counter, he grabbed some of the more essential stuff (or what looked more important) and left the rest in the kitchen. Quickly doubling checking everything, he quietly made his way downstairs to the lab.

Of course he encountered a problem with his arms full and attempting to get into the lab. Quickly he sent JARVIS's camera a pleading looking and was thankful to hear the silent hiss of the door seal breaking. He mouthed a 'thank you' before shouldering himself inside.

Now, normally Happy prided himself in keeping a cool exterior but when he saw Tony asleep on the couch holding 'hands' with Dum-E, he awed. He honestly couldn't help it, working up close with Tony Stark showed him someone completely different from the media and Happy soon found himself good friends with his charge.

So seeing the genius curled up on the couch, sickness clearly noticeable as he basically disappeared below the blanket, who could deny the scene they made. One hand sticking out to clutch the claw of his bot while his breaths came out wheezy and slightly labored in his fevered sleep. Cute.

For years to come, Happy will smile indulgently every time he heard the billionaire threaten or insult the bot. Because like most, he might try to act tough, but Happy knew that he loved that bot more than anything. And Dum-E loved him just as much.

xXx

Pepper wanted to kill him. She really did.

Since the day she said yes to a slightly manic looking Tony Stark asking her to be his new PA, her life had been nothing less than hectic. Not only did the company grow with each new invention he created but everyone wanted a piece of him. Managing his schedule almost seemed easier than managing the man himself. Because Tony Stark was allergic to and disgusted by anything corporate. Boarding meets, she was lucky if she got him there five minutes late, events were almost guaranteed to end in some type of scandal or headline. Paperwork, HA. But despite all the hell he puts her through and how often she feels like pulling teeth with him, she loves him.

Because he respects her, he challenges her, he takes care of her. And she does the same in return. When her mother asks her what he was to her, she told her "He's the brother I never asked for but am now forever stuck with."

She can't even remember why she was storming into his lab. Not when he's cuddling his bots and looking like that annoying brother she can't help but love even when he pisses her off.

So she stood there, only three feet away, hands on her hips and a reluctant smile on her face as she took in the scene her boss made. Tony sprawled on his stomach on top of a cluttered work bench. His right arm wrapped around U and holding her close so his forehead was plastered against her structure next to the bench he was asleep on. Dum-E's arm stretched out along his back as if he were pretending to be a blanket. And Butterfingers at the other end of the bench, opposite U and clinging to Tony's ankle like a little kid afraid to get separated from his parents in a crowd.

U waved at her, the only one free to keep watch over the boys. "Hello U, Tony's got you trapped I see." She beeped, sounding happy as she lowered her claw to 'pet' Tony's head. Pepper sighed, it looks like Pepper was going to have to take care of that thing. But that's okay, she'll tell Tony later about how nice it was of him to make such a lovely donation to WWF and to help the Polar Bears, so sweet.

They are Pepper's favorite animal after all.

xXx

His first hint was the quiet. Anything involving Tony Stark was almost guaranteed to include some kind of sound. Blaring music, banter with the AIs, banging of metal, even the scratching of a pencil (although very rare) could be heard. But when Bruce didn't hear anything coming from Tony's side of the room he finally dragged his gaze away from his own notes.

He was hunched over his desk, U close and hovering above him. That alone would normally call for the genius to being talking to the bot, always chatting up his metal and coded babies. But nothing, just the subtle movements of his back expanding with his breathing.

 _No way_ , the thought to himself climbing off his lab stool and creeping closer. But his suspicions were confirmed when he peered over his friends shoulder that wasn't occupied with U. From the left he was able to glance over and see Tony sound asleep. Arms crossed on top of the table, U's claw curled over his right arm and in the available space between the cradle of his arms. His head was resting on the joint of her arm, ear pressed against the part of her arm that reached behind him and connected with her base.

He must of have been more tired they he originally assumed. It was very possible that they'd been working together more often, the call of science pulling the together in the labs to create and collaborate on new and exciting projects. Bruce loved it.

He never thought when he got pulled into the madness of SHIELD that he would come out on the other side happy and friends with one of the greatest minds of the century. Tony quickly wiggled his way into Bruce's guarded heart, treating him like normal although he knew what lurked beneath the surface. He even made it known that he liked the Hulk and with a lot of time and effort, had the gamma specialist looking at his alter ego in a new light.

And he never would have been this relaxed and happy if it weren't for the sleeping man in front of him.

"Could you turn the lights down JARVIS, I don't want to disturb them."

" _Of course, Dr. Banner."_

xXx

Natasha was getting annoyed. Steve was sitting with her in the kitchen, while she was (trying to) enjoying a fresh apple, Steve was watching the elevator. He'd been eating earlier, but with his stomach full and his schedule clear, he found himself sticking around. Although he got caught up in his head pretty quickly thinking about something, or rather _someone_.

Which lead to Natasha slowly losing her patience. It wasn't like Steve was yammering on like Clint or being super loud like Thor. But he was shaking his leg pretty intensely under the table and the nervous tick was rattling her seat.

"Steve!"

"Huh?" He finally dragged his face away from the elevator to her, schooling his face out of the grave frown he'd previous had while watching the mobile box.

"If you don't stop shaking I will stab you with this knife." She pointed said knife that she'd been using to cut her apple with at him, glaring him down for a moment until he turned sheepish. Once she glared him and his nervous energy into submission she calmed herself. "Now, go downstairs, grab him and put him to bed _or so help me_ _ **I'll**_ _make something explode."_

Steve only hesitated a second before Natasha raised an eyebrow that had him fleeing the room. He knew a clear warning when was given one.

He couldn't help it though. Tony had been running on fumes these past few days and it was taking a toll on the genius. Every time the super soldier tried to interfere the armored hero got defense and it usually ended in some type of argument and Steve being banned from the lab.

But it wasn't healthy and Steve just didn't know how to show Tony he cared. It wasn't anything more than a friend and teammate fearing for his wellbeing.

So with a fresh determination and residing fear from Natasha's threats, Steve entered the lab.

"Tony before you say anything, I'm your friend and I just want you to –" Steve enthusiasm withered as he got closer to Tony. Because Tony was asleep, on Dum-E, ". . . get some sleep." Well now he wasn't sure what to do, Tony must have been doing maintenance on Dum-E or something because he was sat on the floor with only a blue cushion under him. Ripped jeaned legs were splayed to the side, and arms crossed over Dum-E's main strut. There was tools scattered around them but Tony was asleep with his heads in his arms.

"Do I move him?" He wasn't sure who he was asking but Dum-E gave a very ominous beep that felt too much like a threat. Quickly put his hands up in surrender, he'd heard about the bots love for fire extinguishers and was not in the mood to be doused. "Okay, sorry." The bot merely curled around the sleeping man, looking vaguely like a wild animal protecting its young. "I'll just leave you guys to it. Bye."

Steve's not ashamed to say he made a hasty retreat. It seemed his safest option was to go hang out in his room, hopefully no one would threaten him in there.

xXx

He turned in his bed again, metal arm tugging his pillow closer but it didn't matter. Sleep wasn't coming to him like this. He'd been tossing and turning for the past two hours. It would seem that tonight, sleep would not come easy to the Winter Soldier.

He couldn't blame it on his surroundings, he's been living in the tower for months now. No excuse there, it wasn't like nightmares were getting to him either. He hadn't made it that far in the sleep process. He was laying on some of the best bedding money could buy yet he couldn't find sleep.

Frustrated he threw the covers off. Sitting up in bed he grabbed his phone. It shined brightly in the dark of his room, 1:13 AM glaring back at him until his screen faded out. Hopefully Tony was up . . .

It wasn't long into his stay that he found himself drawn to Tony. He was cute, and funny. Tony didn't change anything about himself when it concerned Bucky, never once treating him with kid gloves or filtering his language around the ex-assassin. Bucky greatly appreciated it and quickly found himself tailing along with Tony, joining him in the shop and following him around town.

It was a crush but if he played his cards right, maybe it would be more.

So to the shop he went.

When he got down there he found Tony laying on the cot, but he must have just settled down cause he wasn't asleep yet.

"Bucky? What's wrong?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes even as his other hand hugged the pillow under him closer.

"Couldn't sleep." Maybe this was a chance, "Can I lay with you?" He was hugging his arms to his chest, fighting the cold of the shop while trying to give Tony his best puppy eyes.

"Come 'ere." He pulled the blanket up and Bucky didn't hesitate to jump in behind the genius. They quickly got settled and soon Tony was dropping off. Bucky was a little slower to get there but maybe it was because this time he was being distracted. It would seem the bots wanted in on the cuddle pile too.

From the looks of it, U was curling her arm along his back. Attempting her own version of spooning since Bucky and Tony were doing it. Always the copycat, Bucky gently patted her. When her arm was snug against his back and warmed he moved his own arm back around Tony. He was only slightly surprised when he felt another bot curled against Tony's stomach, glancing over he smiled at Dum-E's bent form as he lined up against Tony's front.

Which left Butterfingers . . . as soon as he thought it the bot moved on top of them. Reaching out over their legs, his arm laid on the length of their thighs while his claw bent and curled over their hips. With the bots and Tony surrounding him, Bucky fell asleep smiling.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	14. Mar 14 Pi Day

**Mar 14 - Pi Day**

 **Warning: Pie Tasting, Blindfolds, No Smut but Hinted, Established Thor x Tony**

* * *

Tony waited patiently in his seat while Thor took his next bite. They'd been attempting different games to play with all the pies they bought and this one was turning out to be a lot of fun.

Tony was sitting in Thor's lap blindfolded. The god had a huge arrangement of pies laid out for him, taking a bite of one Tony would have to guess the flavor of the pie by kissing what was left from Thor's mouth. Tony got to blindly make out with his sexy Asgardian boyfriend and Thor got to try (read: eat) a lot of pie and have his small boyfriend lick the taste from his mouth.

They had gone to a pie convention early this morning where they proceed to spend a large amount of money of the tasty dessert. Some pies were repeated flavors but had different things done to them to make them special. A few had a secret ingredient thrown in and others had different styles of crust. It was all delicious to the god. But it made a challenge for Tony to spot the difference, especially when he couldn't eat directly from the pie.

Thor took a healthy bite of a white fluffy pie. When the taste hit him he hadn't expected the sourness. Finishing his bite he smiled at his boyfriend, holding the well maintained goatee in place, Thor leaned in for a kiss. Tony didn't hesitate to involve his tongue, diving in and licking all around. He didn't explore like previous times, just a quick play of the tongues, a gentle nibble of his bottom lip, "Mhmm, Lemon Meringue?"

Thor quickly checked the label, "Correct again, my you are quite good at this."

He smiled, hands fiddling with the larger man's shirt and the abs beneath the fabric, "I play to win."

Thick fingers tickled the billionaire's neck, tilting it up and holding him in place. Their lips brushed as the demi god spoke, "And what is your prize Anthony?"

Tony made a blind swipe at him, a kitten lick to his left cheek, "You."

He laughed, deep and hearty like the rest of him, "I'd like a prize as well, why don't we sweeten the pot."

Tony titled his head, if Thor hadn't checked the blind fold himself, he would assume Tony was looking right at him behind the cloth. "What are you proposing?"

"If you guess the next four correct, I shall dress you like a dessert and feast upon you." His voice rumbled over the smaller man, causing him to shiver with pleasure and excitement. Tony wiggled, imaging all the things Thor had planned for him. He couldn't wait.

"Pinkie Promise?" He waved his pinkie finger between them, something he started between them when Thor saw it happen in a movie and asked the significance.

It also never failed to make the thunderer smile, "Pinkie Promise." He hooked their pinkies before kissing the skin of their tangled fingers. Then he passed them to Tony so he could kiss their promise as well.

"Okay Thunder Thighs, don't keep me waiting. I'm excited and ready to collect on my prize."

"As you wish my love."

* * *

 **Sorry it was short, also I have no idea what lemon meringue taste like...**


	15. Mar 15 Absolutely Incredible Kid Day

**Mar 15 - Absolutely Incredible Kid Day**

 **Warning: De-Aged Tony Stark, Thor Knows Best, Gentle Hulk, Nat isn't Ready, Cuteness, No Set Pairing/Gen**

* * *

They don't know what set him off, but one second Banner was walking into the common area and the next Hulk was there.

Hulk looked at the Avengers present in the room, all staring at him looking like deer caught in headlights. It was a standoff, each side waiting for the other shoe to drop, even though it was obvious the Hulk was growing restless. His hands twitched and he growled under his breath.

It was Steve and the Super Spies, they didn't move. Almost caught in the mindset that if they didn't move the Hulk wouldn't seem them. (Definitely only Clint thinking that way but still) But Hulk couldn't stand it anymore, he moved. A single step closer to them, growling menacingly at the three people in the kitchen.

And then the elevator chimed with the arrival of Thor. "Come Young Anthony, it's time to break the fast of sleep!"

Steve and Clint nearly passed out and for the first time ever, Natasha did. Because recently, the Avengers had come to care for one de-aged Tony Stark. A very small, very breakable Tony Stark that was barely three years old and weighed next to nothing. A sweet little boy that flinched away from loud sounds and was incredibly shy with everyone.

And Thor just walked him into the room where the Hulk was out and a danger to anyone with a six mile radius.

"Thor! Get Tony out of here!" Steve threw himself into Captain mode, ordering his teammate to get Stark safe. _Damn it how could they be so stupid!_

"For what reason Captain? Anthony needs food, oh, good morn Hulk."

The hulking beast looked at Thor and little Anthony who was still rubbing at his eyes. "Damn it Thor–" Steve went to intervene but Clint grabbed his arm. Steve was ready to whirl on the archer, this wasn't the time, Tony–

Said toddler finally took notice of the giant green thing watching him, he blinked from his perch in Thor's arms. For a while it was Hulk and Baby Tony staring at each other until Tony distractedly started tugging at the collar of the god's shirt. "Thor, who dat?"

"Why that's Hulk young Anthony. One of our mighty heroes, he lives in friend Banner." Tony finally looked at the god, watching him like he was trying to determine if the god was lying to him. But Thor only smiled at him so Tony conceded. Nodding his head he turned back to the green beast.

He waved, "Hi Hulk, I Ant'ony." Hulk mimicked the little guys movements, opening and closing his hand in the baby version of a wave.

"TINY ANT."

Anthony giggled, hiding his head in Thor neck before popping back out. He looked at the giant, brow scrunching in thought. He turned back to his beloved thunder god, giving him a questioning look. Thor wasn't sure what was being asked of him since the child hadn't said anything but he smiled encouragingly anyway. Finally Tony made up his mind, "Thor, down p'wease."

"Of course little one." When he was securely on his feet he looked between the giant and god one more time before moving forward.

With careful steps he approached the green monster, said beast watched him.

"Hulk, up p'wease." Steve couldn't believe it, Tony hadn't been this acceptable to any of them. Minus maybe Thor but even he took a little bit of time before Tony was climbing him like a jungle gym. And there he was, standing before the Hulk with his arms in the air asking to be picked up. It was terrifying, waiting to see the Hulk's reaction.

But with caution the super soldier didn't know he had, the Hulk scooped up little tiny Tony into his hands. Once the child was secure in his hands, the giant sat down and held the tiny human close. Sniffing him and closely expecting the tiny human being.

Tony returned the favor, little hands playing with the hair he could reach and then softly rubbing over the Hulk's face. "I wike green and I wike Hulk." He declared it for the giant and then twisted a little, "Thor, I wike Hulk!"

"How sweet Anthony, did you show Hulk you like him?"

Tony gasped adorably, "No!" He turned back to face the giant holding him, almost vibrating in the giant's hand when he said, "I wike you Hulk." Then he carefully leaned forward to kiss his giant forehead, leaving a big obnoxious smooch on the green head he was holding.

When the Hulk pulled Tony back, he was smiling. "HULK LIKE TINY ANT TOO." He rumbled it while wiggling a big finger into Tony's stomach, causing the toddler to squeal with laughter.

"It's cute in a creepy way, right?" Clint's whisper dragged him out of his trance. He didn't know what to say, maybe it was the adrenaline crash, or the underlining terror that still lingered but Steve couldn't find words.

Of course that's when Nat woke up, she was barely up when Tony's squealing caught her attention. She looked, saw Tony laughing hysterically in the Hulk's big hands while Thor stood there watching like a proud parent. She lasted 4 seconds before she passed out again.

* * *

 **Really an excuse to write Baby Tony..**


	16. Mar 19 Let's Laugh Day

**Mar 19 - Let's Laugh Day**

 **Warning: Clint's a shit, Tony wants to sleep, Established Clint x Tony**

* * *

 **9:48 am**

Clint looked down at Tony, fast asleep in their bed. He looked peaceful for a Monday morning. No morning meetings dragging him out of the warm sheets. No, for once, he was able to sleep in.

See the genius had off today and the archer was prepared to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Tony was going to be pissed.

Clint looked him over again as he circled the big bed. His boyfriend truly is beautiful. His tan skin glowed under the sunlight that creeped through the curtains. Laying on his stomach, back on full display, Clint crawled onto the bed above him. He started with a kiss to the small of his naked back, just where the sheet failed to cover him.

He smiled through the kisses, playfully licking the soft skin. He blew cool air on the wet area and snickered when Tony twitched in his sleep. But, aside from the small movement, Tony didn't wake. So Clint continued his task.

He kissed, licked and nibbled on different parts of flesh. Testing the limits as he messed with his sleepy boyfriend and laughing under his breath. Carefully he sat down beside the sleeping man and ran fingers gently along any part of Tony he could reach.

Like a little kid, he sat there. Drawing patterns, circles and little pictures on the exposed back to get him to react. Finally he got something, slapping a hand over his mouth so he didn't laugh of loud. Tony's side was ticklish and Clint was going to be a little shit and fuck with him. Running a nail along his side, Tony jumped in his sleep, frowned and curled away from him.

It took a second for Clint to calm down, although the smile never left his face. Zeroing in on his sides, Clint began his assault. Finger tips dragged up and down, not stopping even when Tony started grunting at him.

Smiling, he squeezed down right above Tony's hip bone, making said man jump. One of Tony's hands swiped at him when he wouldn't let go or stop squeezing but the sandy blonde quickly dodged. Clint finally laughed out loud when Tony grabbed the sheet and pulled it over his head, angry grumbles coming from the covered mass of annoyed billionaire.

But now he was determined. He pounced, ripping the blanket away and going straight for those ticklish sides. Tony screamed, "Clint, nohohohohooo. St-ahhhahahahp it!" But it was too late. His boyfriend was on a mission and Tony was trapped. Wiggling he laughed loud and uncontrollably.

 **10:13 am, Operation Laughing Boyfriend is a success. Time to commence Phase Two…**

* * *

 **In my head, this was a lot longer...**


	17. Mar 20 Proposal Day

**Mar 20 - Proposal Day**

 **Warning: Beach Times, Namor Know's What He Wants, Tony in Speedos, Namor x Tony**

* * *

On a normal day, Namor would have never given the Avengers a second glance. But today was different.

In recent times his mother, Fen, had started showing her age. Slowing down, spending more time in her room. Even though her body was aging and changing her routine, her heart stayed strong with her son. For her son, she wanted nothing more than for him to find a mate. Her biggest regret in life was not having more time with his father. Which meant she wanted him to find a mate and soon.

Taking matters into her own hand, she tried to set him up with atlanteans from around the castle. If Namor didn't find a solution soon he would go mad.

But for now he'd take a simple break from the underwater kingdom. So he made his way to land. Although he didn't much care for the humans, he could find some form of distraction among them.

Today his distraction came in the form of the Avengers. The team of Earth's protectors were having a 'beach day.'

As he neared the beach he took in everyone. The captain and thunderer were battling against James and James. The falcon and hawk man watching and cheering on the sidelines. Further from the game he saw the two magic wielders. Possibly arguing while magic glowed around them. The rest were spread out in the sand. The shifting beast was reading under an umbrella. The red haired assassin was lounging on a chair.

His eyes skimmed over a few more members, just taking a basic observation of the beach scene they created. Just a cursory glance until his eyes landed on Stark.

Being human, the submariner never gave the man much thought aside from the basic knowledge. A prince among his people, he had wealth, beauty and brains.

Namor recognized all of this long ago, but today it was different.

Stark was lounging in the sun, body on display. And my, what a display it was.

Baring nothing but a speedo the man's skin flourished under the skin, soaking up the sun's rays and giving his lightly tanned body a fresh glow. A body that was toned and beautiful. Namor had never seen this much of Stark's body before and he was slightly disheartened this was his first time. His stomach was flat with hints of abs, enough to show his work to stay in shape. His arms that cradled his head were packed with muscle, a clear indicator of his hard labor. But what really drew Namor in were those thighs. Thick and soft, something he'd love to sink his teeth into.

They looked even juicer up close.

"Stark." The genius startled out of a doze and sat up.

"Namor! What the hell–" His voice cut out when the Atlantean dropped down on one knee. Namor reach forward and grabbed his hand, holding it between them, "Are you o–"

"Anthony Stark."

The atlantean's stare was intense as he kneeled before him, hands held firmly between them. "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

A million thoughts wanted to race through his head but Namor's vibrant green eyes kept them at bay. Those eyes begged him to focus and say _something_.

"Okay. . ." and it just rolled off the tongue making Namor smile, something Tony had never seen before. "I mean, um, yes?"

He vaguely heard the shouts from his teammates but their voices were drowned out by Namor. The aqua man leaned forward right into Tony's space and kissed him. Like the rest of this encounter, it was unexpected but surprisingly pleasant. Namor was sweet, he didn't push for more than the press of their lips. A faint smile curling against his stunned lips. Then he did something Tony never would have expected from the stoic man, he playfully nipped his bottom lip. Gasping he watched Namor pull away from him, shit eating grin so small but clear as the man watched him, "You'll make a lovely bride."

"Whoa! Can we back up for a second." Steve was standing next to them looking very angry.

"Issue Captain Rogers?" Namor stood to his full height, standing toe to toe with the patriotic Avenger. Facing someone other than his bride-to-be Namor reverted back to his stony physic.

"Yes! What is the meaning of this? The last time you saw us you were saying humans were beneath you. Tony is very human Namor, is this supposed to be some form of slavery?" Tony blinked, he really didn't think this thing through. But it wasn't every day that a buff man crawled out of the ocean and asked for your hand in marriage. Maybe he should have asked more questions first?

"Anthony has displayed a new beauty I was unaware of and I want him." It was so like Namor to be straight to the point.

"So you're after his body?" Steve was nearly shrieking at this point. Hands clenching by his sides, teeth grinding as a crowd of their friends gathered around them. Tony got comfortable on his towel, preparing for one hell of a show.

"He did look quite delicious laid out in the beach. But tell me Captain, why are you so upset by this? It's not as if Anthony is yours, surely he wouldn't have said yes if he was. Or he sees that I am the better man." Steve took an angry step closer but was quickly pulled back by Bucky and Sam.

Rhodey took the chance to step forward, "I have a few questions for you Namor."

"I suppose you would, come. Let us step aside for a moment." Namor gestured away from everyone, allowing the Colonel to lead them away. Namor kneeled next to Tony's sitting figure again, "I shall be only a moment my dear." He gazed at him, index finger and thumb holding his head up. The rough pad of his thumb idly played with his bottom lip and trimmed beard. Mesmerized, he merely nodded. Again Namor gave him one of those rare smiles, pressing said smile against his cheek.

Then he was gone, following Rhodey across the sand away from the group. He could faintly hear angry whispers between Steve and Sam, but he didn't take in any of the content. Gaze locked onto Namor's back.

He only pulled his eyes away when a body plopped down in front of him. Barton.

"Really Stark?"

He shrugged his shoulders, gaze turning back to Namor as if the man's body gave a siren call that only Tony could hear. "I'm not getting any younger."

Clint jumped when a bolt of green energy beamed aggressively behind Tony. Looking past the distracted genius, Clint watched as Loki literally green with envy. It made a chill run down the back of the archers spine. Especially when it seemed Loki wasn't going to calm down.

It was a miracle that Strange stepped up next to his fellow sorcerer, "Did you know it was that easy to get Stark?"

Loki sheathed for another few seconds before the green flames started simmering around him, "No, I did not." Strange just patted his shoulder, disappointment displayed in every ounce of his body.

"Shame."

"Indeed."

* * *

 **I apologize for any mistakes or if this is crappy, I haven't looked over it so it's un-beta'd. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Mar 23 Puppy Day

**Mar 23 - Puppy Day**

 **Warning: Pitbull Positivity, Puppies, Movie Characters, No Set Pairing/Gen.**

* * *

Tony knew it was a dumb idea but he couldn't help it. He couldn't sleep, his ideas weren't coming out right and he was feeling antsy. So he's taking a walk a three something in the morning. It wasn't often that the genius did this, go on walks and such. But it was the only thing that came to mind.

Also his teammates and friends are normally always pushing him to 'go outside' and 'get some exercise.' So here he was walking late at night, which is why that little voice in his head was screaming at him. _It's dangerous! Someone is going to see you, you idiot! You're going to get kidnapped and it's all your fault._

Fuck it, he's Tony Fucking Stark and he's going to do what he wants, when he wants.

A scraping sound on the side walk nearly had him screaming and shitting his pants. But like he said, he's Tony Fucking Stark . . . so he only jumped about three feet in the air.

"Holy fucking shitter." He clutched at his shirt, like that was going to help his racing heart. This felt like the start to a very bad punch line. He probably jinxed himself thinking all those stupid thoughts and tempting fate. That would be his luck. At this point he probably fucking deserved it like the fucking shit head he was.

Something brushing against his leg brought him back to the present. His head shot down, which he was probably going to be regretting later. It sucked getting old. But there was a dog. A pitbull from the looks of it was rubbing against his leg, whining softly to gain his attention. He must have been more tired than he thought, because how the fuck did he miss the dog whining at him. _Jesus Stark, get it together man._

He knelt down, petting her smooth head. "Hello sweet thing, what are you doing out here scaring old men like me to death?" At this point there was no _half way_ , just death. She just sat and wagged her thin tail back and forth.

Tony smiled indulgently, she was a sweet pup. Which was rare for a street dog but Tony wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when her presence calmed down nerves he didn't even realize he was holding on to. Aside from the late night stroll that was ill advised on many levels, he'd been stressed recently. Which is probably while it was all coming to head tonight.

"What has you up so late?" It truly was a shame. This sweet dog was probably left behind by someone, a common thing to happen to a dog, even more common to mistreat a pitbull. He'd seen all the stuff online, the constant debates back and forth about the pit breed. It wasn't their fault that people made them aggressive creatures for a few bucks and a sick pleasure. Pitbull's truly saw some of the worst humanity had to offer and it broke the genius's heart every time he thought about it. He was in his head, losing himself in the motion of rubbing the happy dog. Knees duly ached from the rough pavement but Tony chose to ignore it.

But he did notice how the dog stopped, happy pants hushed and going still as her ear lifted higher. Listening. Tony found himself doing the same, listening to the sounds coming from around them. She barked causing his whole body to jump. Not expecting the suddenness of it but her attention was pulled towards something else. She rose, trotting away but stopped when she didn't sense Tony following. She gave him and expectant look and whined when he didn't immediately move. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry let's go." Grunting, there was that age crap again, he climbed to his feet and followed after her.

"So where are we going?" His voice made her tail wag just a notch faster. It wasn't far from where they were, just around the corner and tucked away from the street. They were by a bridge and the dog moved to climb down the dirt, heading to the bottom where no one bothered to go.

But that's when he heard it, yips and whines that certainly weren't coming from the female dog that lead him here, "No way. . ."

With a weary sigh, he ventured down behind her. Careful of each step and slipping twice, he made it down the stoop to where she was. Luckily the moon was bright tonight, lighting the sky enough for him to keep the dog in sight even though they were getting further from the road. The noses got louder and more insistent the closer they got. Tony couldn't stop himself when he saw them.

"Awwwwwwwww." Puppies! Now Tony was no expert but if he had to guess, these pups were only weeks old. The dog he'd been petting sat beside the little things, drawing their attention and licking the closest one's head. But then she looked back at Tony, pride at her litter clear across her face.

"Oh mama, look at them." Tony was a goner.

xXx

Tony took them home. Baby, who was the mama pup, has four babies.

The smallest of the liter, which he names James Bond, or JB for short is mostly grey. From his forehead to the top of his nose was a patch of white. It started as a thin line that branched into a long triangle going down his nose. A nose that is slightly dry and a dark grey, unlike the rest of his body which was light grey. The very tips of his paws, right above his claws, are white. Just like the tip of his tail. But the strip on his head reminded Tony of the suits Bond would wear so that's where his name came from. That and because his eyes were like the Daniel Craig Bond. Soft baby blue that would reel in all the ladies.

Since Baby and JB's names came from characters he loved he decided to follow the trend. Another boy pup, that was already started to look lanky was named Bueller. Now this little terror was similar to his brother but had more white and was brindle instead of grey. His back paws were like JB's, only the tops of the paw are white. Almost like they had little white shoes on. When Tony made the connection he awed out loud again. The white of his front paws came higher than JB's and the line on his nose was thin all the way through.

Name wise he got it because not only was he the first pup to introduce himself to Tony. But also he was a little shit like his movie character. When Tony got them back to the tower, he'd caught Bueller nibbling and tugging on the laces of his sneakers that he left by the side of the couch. So Tony called him out, "Yo short stuff, what do you think you're doing?" In answer, he'd froze in the act, big eyes looked at him from the corner of his eye. When Tony didn't let up on the look the pup retracted the lace, making a funny seen of trying to spit it out when it stuck to his tongue. After the lace was freed from puppy mouth, the pup plopped its little head on the shoe. Big browns eyes pleading for innocence Tony knew he wasn't but willing to take in the face of 'the eyes.'

The last boy of the litter was Elwood and hopefully for most his name would be self-explanatory. Elwood was on the thinner side but not enough for concern. And like Bueller, he was going to be lanky. Elwood had white tipped paws like JB, looking like the black pup dipped his claws in a pool of white paint. With the feet, he also had a nice splash of white on his chest. Aside from that, he was completely black. Big floppy ears reminded Tony of the hats the Blue Brother's wear and he had those big brown eyes. Tony wouldn't find out until later, but Elwood was determined to take after his namesake. He's a singer, howling to the tunes on the TV Tony had on in the background.

Finally, there was the only girl, Sandy. Her coloring matched the Grease character perfectly. Light tan with a pale patch on her chest and the matching sparkling blue eyes to match. Tony knew the name was perfect because she was sweet. Slathering him in kisses and cuddling down when she got tired. He knew with time, she'd be whipping her brothers into shape.

Baby was going to have her hands full with these four. Baby started as a simple nickname but Tony quickly compared her too the iconic Baby from Dirty Dancing. When Tony first brought them into the tower Baby was nervous. But just like her character, she got her footing and took control of the show.

What was Tony going to do with these guys?

.

.

He keeps them and makes them Instagram Famous.


	19. Apr 10 Siblings Day

**Apr 10 - Siblings Day**

 **Warning: High School AU, Stark Twins, DC-Marvel Crossover, Teenage Drama, Pre-Bruce x Tony**

* * *

"Hi Tony, you got a second?" Bruce Wayne jogged up to his crush, trying to catch up to him in the hallway. This was perfect, the cutest boy to ever exist was finally alone and Bruce was going to seize the moment.

"Hey Wayne, what's up?" Tony stopped and waited for him, hugging his calculus book to his chest as a kid walking by almost knocked it out of his hands. Tony Stark was probably the most sought after teen in their high school but sadly for the girls, he had come out as gay his freshman year. Ever since Bruce had switched schools and started attending Upper Middleton Boarding School he'd been desperate to find a boyfriend or girlfriend (he was bisexual, sue him he liked more options). School came easy to him and he was young, he wanted fun and romance and he wanted it with Tony.

It took him a week of hearing rumors about the other teen before he finally saw him. It was amazing how he could make the school uniform look like a sin on the best days and something soft and comfortable on the lesser days. His brown spiked hair looked good and his eyes were the warmest shade of brown that shined when he smiled.

And to top it off, he had freckles. Super hard to spot on his sun kissed skin but once you got close enough he could see the slight dusting of sports across his nose. It was love at first sight for Bruce.

"Can I walk you to class?" Bruce looked down at Tony since he was only a few inches taller than the other kid.

"Well technically I'm free this period, but I can walk you to your class?"

"I'd love that!" Bruce smiled. Tony was just so sweet! "So how are your classes?"

"Oh not so bad, most of my classes are easy. Although creative writing isn't my favorite subject but I'm getting by…" Bruce listened with attentive ears but he couldn't help his mind wandering. This was the perfect chance, all he had to do was open his mouth and ask Tony on a date, "…honestly if I was able too, I'd trade gym for another math class."

"I'd take another _history_ class if it got me out of P.E." Tony laughed at his joke and Bruce felt like the sun was shining down on this moment. "So Tony, I've been meaning to ask you…" He hesitated, waiting to make sure he had the other boys full attention before gathering his courage, "Would you maybe want to–"

"Tony! I've been looking everywhere for you, what are you doing?" A thunderstorm just crashed down on his sunny day. Gregory Stark, Tony's older twin brother. Also a complete pain in Bruce's ass. If Tony was an angel sent from above Greg was his devil counterpart. They were almost complete opposites in every sense of the word. Where Tony was brown eyed and brunette, Greg was blonde and blue eyed. Height wise Greg had maybe an inch on his younger twin and a bit more muscle mass. Aside from looks, their personalities were poplar opposite as well.

Tony was happy, bubbly, and sociable. Greg was indifferent, stand-offish, and a complete loner. From what he could tell Greg only spoke to his twin, Tony's best friend Jan, and Diana Prince, who just so happened to be Bruce's cousin.

But looks and personality aside, Greg was fiercely protective of Tony.

"I was just walking Bruce to class." Tony gestured to him for emphases. When Greg turned his cold piercing glare on him he gave a very awkward wave.

"I see, well we need to go. We have our annual counselor meeting in the west wing that we are about to be late for." While he was talking, Greg very causally gave him a dress down before turning a very unimpressed look on his brother.

"I forgot! Sorry Brucie, I've already been late to three other meetings this week so I really have to go. I'll see you around?"

Bruce had to shake off the disappointment and shock before answering, "Of course, I'll see you later."

He hadn't even finished talking and Greg was dragging his crush away, "Cool, bye Bruce!" Tony stumbled but waved goodbye and Bruce returned the gesture until Tony was tugged out of sight.

This happened every time, he'd get Tony alone for a moment and as soon as he tried to ask the other boy out his brother appeared and dragged him away.

Disheartened, he pulled out his phone and brought up the text thread between Diana and him.

**To:** **Dee**

 _Any chance you know a demon repellent spell?_

Looking at the message he sighed and then stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Walking to class seemed like such a drag now that he didn't have Tony's company to brighten his mood. He got a response when he made it right outside the door to his next period class.

**From:** **Dee**

 _Greg-blocking?_

**To:** **Dee**

 _Yea. I swear he has some kind of tracker or alarm set up to stop me from asking Tony out!_

**From:** **Dee**

 _Or maybe you're just being pussy about it_

**To:** **Dee**

 _Fuck. You._

The teacher was entering the classroom when Diana texted him back. But when he glanced down and saw a bunch of laughing faces he groaned.

 _Fucking High School…_

* * *

 **Sorry for the lateness and low word count!**


	20. Apr 13 Scrabble Day

**Apr 13 - Scrabble Day**

 **Quick Side Note: This was such a cute idea until I went to write it and realized I have never played the game and suck at spelling...**

 **Warning: Competition is bad, Wanda is confused, Peanut Galleries, No Pairing/Gen.**

* * *

Steve was looking over his most recent sketch that he did. A simple landscape doodle of the compound's surrounding forest when he heard a knock at his door.

He turned at his desk chair to look at his closed bedroom door, "Come in." It was Wanda, "Hey Wanda, what's going on?"

"Have you seen Vision? I've been looking all over for him."

Steve leaned back in his chair as he thought back on this morning, "…He was with us at breakfast this morning. Said something about a cooking class?"

Wanda nodded, "Yeah, he's been taking them for a while, but normally I meet up with him afterwards. He normally gets home at this time but I haven't seen him and his class ended over an hour ago."

"Oh, well did you check with Tony?"

"No, you think Stark knows where he is?"

"Yeah they've been spending a lot of time together recently."

"Okay, thanks Steve." Wanda smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're welcome."

xXx

Wanda enters the room FRIDAY told her Stark and Viz were in but she wasn't prepared for the sight they made. Vision and Stark were sat across from each other at a table in one of the common areas, staring intensely at each other. Stark wore a confident smirk as Viz studied the table between them. Clint was there as well. Sprawled out on his stomach laying on a bean bag chair, snacks around him as he watched the two men.

Wanda cautiously came closer, "What's going on?"

No one moved but Clint answered her in hushed tones, "They started playing scrabble." Wanda could only stare at the back of Clint's head because his 'explanation' really didn't explain anything.

It takes a moment but then finally Clint reacts to the weight of her stare, glancing up at her and quietly gestures for her to sit down.

Curious, she does. _These people are so odd…_ Sitting down with Clint she pulls together every ounce of patience she has and settles in to watch her two teammates. For a while it's quiet and on a few occasions she had to keep herself from asking more questions. She knew if she spoke she'd either be shushed or ignored so she ultimately decided it wasn't worth it.

Finally it was Vision that made a move, placing (from what she could tell) little tiles on a board between he and Stark. When he was finished Stark snorted.

"Does that say 'snickersnee' Viz? Now I know you're just trying to get extra points."

Vision gave a barely there smirk, "FRIDAY, if you would be so inclined…"

" _Snickersnee: a large knife._ " Next to the table on the other side of Wanda and Clint so they could see as well a hologram formed. Displaying what looked to be a various images of large knives.

"Argh, fine." Then it was quiet again.

xXx

Eventually Sam wandered in and joined the 'peanut gallery' as Clint had dubbed them.

"Mr. Stark, I thought we were above using silly slang."

Tony gave the android a devilish smirk, "Bromance was added to the Merriam-Webster dictionary in 2011. Read it and weep baby." Tony waved his hand, FRIDAY all too happy to project the article for all of them to see. Vision frowned, glancing through the article while the peanut gallery took to providing background noise.

"Ooooooooooo!"

Vision and Tony continued to ignore them. Disappointed Viz dismissed the article and turned back to the board.

xXx

An hour later Steve came across Clint, Wanda, Sam, Bucky and Lang all gathered together a safe distance away from Vision and Tony. Sam was taking down bets while Clint and Scott attempted to eat their weight in popcorn.

Steve paused to take a closer look at the two players, Tony's iron man glove was activated as he tapped his armored fingers on the table top. While Vision stared at the board, straight face…and stone glowing.

Steve pivoted and walked right back out of the room, "BRUCE! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	21. May 4 Star Wars Day

**May 4 - Star Wars Day**

 **Warnings: Light Sabers, Scary Pepper, Boys in Trouble, Gen/No Pairing**

* * *

Bucky and Steve found them in the forest after the third tree went down. Rhodes and Stark had been missing all day after breakfast, conspiring together and then taking off once their plates were empty. Normally it wouldn't have been much of a concern but when a tree fell in the surrounding forest and Pepper Potts called Steve knew it was going to be a worrisome day.

"Where are they Steve?" Pepper Potts was terrifying and Steve buckled in a second.

"No idea ma'am, they disappeared after breakfast." Bucky snickered in the background and Steve glared at him. Even though it didn't help him at all.

"Steve, find them and when you do call me. I'll be in touch."

"Yes ma'am." Once the phone was disconnected Steve felt like he could breathe again and start whining, "Why is it my problem?"

Bucky came over and clapped him on the back, "You are team captain, go find your team." In the distance, they heard another tree fall and Buck just smirked at him.

So when they came across the two best friends standing at the bottom of a hill, glowing sticks in their hands, Steve called Pepper.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes, they're in the woods surround the compound and battling with glowing sticks."

"Glowing sticks?"

"Yes, red and blue glowing sticks that they're using as swords."

"I'll be right there, **don't** lose sight of them." She didn't wait for anything else from Steve, just hung up. So Steve and Bucky stood there a safe distance between them and those glowing sticks.

"Pepper's going to kill them."

Bucky smirked, "I'm going to record it." While they were waiting for Pepper to arrive Clint called.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Bucky pulled the phone away from his ear when Clint shrieked at him.

"In the forest." Of course Bucky was going to keep it as vague as possible while Steve sweated over the arrival of Miss Potts.

"What? Why? What's happening out there? An attack, give me details man!"

"Come find out." And then he hung up on him. "Clint should be here soon."

"Great." Right after that, Rhodes took a swing at Tony and missed. But his glow stick sliced through the tree behind him like butter. "What the hell!"

Not looking away from the battle between Rhodes and Stark, Bucky commented, "Looks like I might lose another hand today." The look of horror on Steve's face was priceless.

xXx

When Clint arrived, he could believe it. "No way."

Bucky smirked, "Yep."

"But it's impossible, he couldn't–"

"He did."

"But–"

"Look."

"Can we?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Potts."

"Oh they're fucked."

Steve spoke on auto pilot, "Language Clint."

"Sorry Cap."

xXx

A quinjet touched down and out came Pepper Potts and Nick Fury.

" **ANTHONY EDWARD STARK AND JAMES RUPERT RHODES PUT THE LIGHT SABERS DOWN OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL STRANGLE YOU!"**

Both men jumped back from each other, light sabers shining bright between them. " _But Pepper–_ " they whined looking up the hill at her.

" **RIGHT NOW DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN."**

xXx

They were back in the compound, light sabers powered down and held secure by Miss Potts as she finished scolding the two men. Pepper had finally calmed down enough to stop and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Tony turned to James, "Fierce Rhodey, our battle was." Rhodes snickered.

 _-SMACK- -SMACK-_

Tony rubbed his burning cheek, "I deserved that."

Rhodey rubbed his own matching one, "I didn't."

"Say another word and I won't hesitate to do it again." Pepper glared the two into submission.


	22. May 5 No Pants Day

**May 5 - No Pants Day**

 **Warning: Cross-Dressing, Acceptance, Temptation, Bucky x Tony**

* * *

Tony waited for this day all year. May 5th, the day he could walk around without pants. Now for most, people would assume he walked around in his boxer briefs or something. Well not quite. May 5th could fall on any day of the week really and most years he wasn't so lucky to get it on the weekend. So a few years ago, he'd taken to wearing dresses and skirts. Technically they weren't pants, nothing hugging his legs or between them. So if he was called to the office or into a meeting, he'd wear a business skirt of dress.

It shocked the hell out of the board the first time he'd done it but at this point they were somewhat used to it.

Well this year, May 5th was a Saturday and yes he was home all day but this year he had roommates. So cute skirt it is!

Throwing open the doors to his closet he strode to the back where his special outfit were. Tony has always enjoyed dressing up and so he'd taken to collecting all types of clothes and reasons to wear them. It was nice today, weather warming up which meant he didn't need heavy clothing. He went with a black flared skater skirt that rested right at his belly button. The skirt stopped just shy of mid-thigh and looked good on him. He looked at his tops and spotted and his favorite band logo. A matching black tank crop top had AC/DC printed across his chest. Throwing his top and some black boots on he stood before the mirror.

"What do you think FRIDAY? Need anything else?" He spun back and forth, loving the way the skirt twisted to catch up with him.

" _Maybe an accessory or two Boss, I'd say a black choker would really throw the look together._ "

"Such fashion taste, have you've been talking to Jan again?"

" _Only a little._ " Tony laughed, he was so proud of his girl. Doing as suggested he grabbed a leather choker and attached it. Once it was on he went back to his accessories when he spotted them. Circular sunglasses, dark grey lens with gold outlining. Around the lens the metal stuck out a little with a small leaf pattern engraved along the side. He put them on.

"Okay FRIDAY, you think I'm ready now?"

He stood there in his little punk outfit, posing and modeling for the mirror and FRIDAY's cameras.

" _Magnificent Boss._ "

"Well baby girl, don't wait up."

Leaving his room he made for the common area, it was coffee time.

When he walked in, jaws dropped. Thor was the first to recover, "What are you wearing Anthony?"

Of course Natasha was the only one that didn't react like the boys did, instead snicker into her tea cup. "Yeah Stark, where are your pants?" Tony glared at her through his shades, she knew damn well why. She was with him this same time last year!

"You know why Natashalie." He pouted and then went to make a cup of his life juice.

That got Clint going though, he hated being left out. "Know what? Care to fill the rest of us in?"

"Well if you must know bird brain, it's National No Pants Day."

"So you wear women's clothing instead?" Poor Steve, cursed to forever be confused by 21st American people.

"Well I can't walk around in my underwear in public so I assumed the same with my roommates. This is the next best thing." The coffee pot dinged so he turned to make himself busy. He fainted heard Thor ask Natasha something before they took off.

In fact he was so invested in his coffee he completely missed Bucky entering the room. The ex-assassin was sort of maybe his boyfriend. He wasn't completely sure since they've only been on two dates but semantics. James entered the room, spotted Tony at the same moment Clint and Steve spotted him and froze. Eyes greedily taking in his outfit with hungry eyes and when his smile turned shark like and predatory, the two blondes took off. Fleeing the scene before they took witness to something they weren't prepared to see.

The sound of scrapping chairs and running feet had Tony clueing back into his surroundings. He turned to see Clint and Steve take off and nearly bumped into Bucky who was standing right behind him.

"James!" He jumped and almost dropped his coffee mug. It was only Bucky's fast reflexes that saved his favorite mug from a terrible demise. "Hi, um good morning."

He leaned in, morning voice deep and sexy, "Mornin' doll. What's got you all dressed up an' pretty?" He's cheeks warms under Bucky's heated stare.

"Oh, it's a – well today's…no pants day." He kept looking down, unable to look his crush, man – person in the face. Embarrassment making him nervous and fidgety.

James stepped closer, right into his space and his metal arm curled around his exposed stomach. The cool metal chilled his skin causing goosebumps to rise and make him shiver. "You look gorgeous like that baby doll. Is this the only time you wear skirts or will this become a regular thing?" Tony was freaking out, did James really like it or did he want Tony to stop? He was going to tell him, stuttering like the mess he is and tell him not often but James beat him to the punch. Leaning in close, mouth to his ear, "I _really_ hope this becomes a regular thing."

"I have more!" He froze, shocked that he just said that. Bucky froze too but for the only reason Tony wasn't thinking. James was trying to picture all the sexy little outfits Tony could be hiding from him.

"Will you show me?" Tony jerked and looked up at James, eyes locking with Bucky's blue ones over the rims of his sunglasses. It was crazy, he'd only know the Winter Soldier for a few months and dated him a week or two but something about this man stole all his words. He swallowed the ball of nerves in his throat and nodded, making Bucky smile. The taller man leaned down, flesh hand tilting his head up and kissed him sweetly. "Lead the way doll."

God he loved those lips, he pushed up for another kiss. Just a press of lips that made him smile and then grabbed the flesh hand off his face and dragged the other man to the elevator.

When they got upstairs Tony led him to his bedroom and to his walk in closet where he'd been not even an hour ago. "It's all right here." James didn't let go of his hand but he did look over his wardrobe. Eyes scanning different dresses and skirts, matching tops to go along and…shoes.

"You have heels too?" Tony flushed again at the incredulity in Bucky's voice. James quickly noticed and turned to him, squeezing his hand, "Hey, I was just surprised, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything. Okay?" He even crouched down a little to get Tony to look at him.

He smiled and James smiled back, "Okay."

"Will you model some for me?"

"Sure."

Tony went about changing, he had a lounge chair in there so he made sure James was settled before he started. Modelling shows for friend was pretty common for Tony so he actually had one of those wooden folded panels to change behind while James waited. He's extremely grateful he got it otherwise he doesn't think he'd be able to handle James watching him.

For his first outfit he put on strappy gladiator sandal heels and a white long sleeve pencil dress. He flattened out the dress taking in a deep breath before moving around the barrier. His hands gripped the edges of his sleeves nervously as he walked closer to Bucky.

"What do you think?" Carefully, he spun, letting James see every side of him.

"Whoa, damn Tony I think I have a new kink…" He stared, drinking in the sight Tony presented. The white hugging him beautifully and curved around his ass. It took all of Bucky's self-control to stay in that chair and not jump Tony's bones. The white looked good on him, making his tan skin stand out against the clean white. Fuck his legs looked so fucking juicy– "Did you shave your legs?"

"Oh, well I did it once a long time ago. Haven't stopped doing it since." Tony leaned back a little, looking down his body at his hairless legs, "Is it too weird?"

"Honey I was born during the depression, died in a world war, spent years as a mindless puppet of a Nazi terrorist group and currently work part time as a super hero with the coolest metal arm in history. Nothing is weird anymore. If you like it than I like it."

Tony had stood there listening to James, arms crossed as he nervously bit his lip. But by the end, he was smiling brightly down at the other man. Unable to help himself, he walked over, standing next to the lounge chair he leaned down to kiss this perfect man. Bucky's hand came out, rubbing and caressing the back of his thigh. He leaned back, enough to look James in the eye when he whispered, "Thank you."

After a few more shared kisses Tony went back to changing outfits. His neck dress was a grey slash neck knitted dress and grey converse sneakers. With a little more confidence he came around the divide strutting. Making a show of swinging his hips and circling the room.

James squirmed in his seat, "Damn I'm going to have to start calling you kitten."

Tony grinned, walking over to James he dropped down to his knees before the man and ran one hand up his leg. As best as he could, he looked up under his lashes and squeezed the calve in his hand, "Meow."

Bucky's entire body twitched and Tony jumped back laughing, "That wasn't very nice kitten." James was definitely pouting at him.

"I'm sorry but you literally set yourself up for that one."

"Yeah, yeah, next please."

For his next outfit he grabbed a floral fit and flare dress. The front covered his chest and sat higher, leaving little spaghetti straps to cover his shoulders and leave a lot of his back exposed. Like all the other dresses it stopped mid-thigh but this one held a cute white flowers over a dark purple background. He put heels on again, white ankle strap and open toed heels that went perfectly.

When he finished dressing he moved to the mirror instead of Bucky, twisting and turning like he did in his skirt this morning. James joined him at the mirror. "You really do look beautiful doll." Tony blushed, loving how James complimented him. He made something warm flutter in his chest every time he spoke. Tony turned around, facing James head on. Blush be damned, "I love you." Bucky looked at him, eyes wide in surprise and Tony found himself fumbling to explain, "I know we've barely dated and that things can't be easy for you after everything but I really mean it. I love you James."

A big solid body pushed him back into the cold surface of the mirror and kissed him. Lips angel soft and tongue sinful as hell as it devoured him, "God you are so beautiful and I love you too Tony. I love you so much."

Round glasses : product/aofly-steampunk-vintage-sunglass-fashion-round-sunglasses-women-brand-designer-metal-carving-sun-glasses-men-oculos-de-sol-s1635/


	23. May 11 Eat What You Want Day

**May 11 - Eat What You Want Day**

 **Warning: Food, Inappropriate Talk, Hints of Bucky x Tony**

* * *

It was slow going but finally, everyone was together and present at the dining table. It was huge to accommodate all the Avengers but they made it work. At the head of the table sat Steve, taking charge like the leader he is. To his left was Natasha followed by Clint and Scott. They were followed by the Maximoff twins and Vision with Tony squeezing between Vision and Loki. On the other end of the table was Thor and he had a box of Pop-Tarts that he kept trying to share with Loki. Between Steve and Thor on the Captain's right side was Sam, Rhodes, Peter, Hope, Valkyrie, Bucky, Phil, and Bruce.

"Great, thank you for being here team, today is a team bonding day. In honor of National Eat What You Want Day, we will be discussing options and working on making favorite dishes together. Depending on the dish we might even have to make a trip to the grocery store. So on that note, any suggestions for food?"

Hawkeye was the first to break the ice, "Well my vote is for pizza." A chorus of groans went around the table.

Stark leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable, it was going to be a long meeting. "Nice one bird brain, how about something we don't eat once a week?"

"Tony be nice, any other ideas?" Steve…always trying to be the diplomat.

Peter started raising his hand, waving it around until Steve pointed at him, "Pie!"

Steve waited for Peter to continue but the kid just sat there smiling. Sighing, he asked, "What kind of pie?"

Peter thought about it, "Um, pumpkin maybe?" Steve smiled at him encouragingly.

"Pumpkin's good."

Tony smirked from his end of the table, "I would have thought you'd vote for apple."

Before Steve could pitch a fit Loki broke in with, "I'd prefer apple. It's sweeter."

Sam leaned in at this point, "What you got against pumpkin pie?"

Loki didn't even hesitate to say, "It's flavor is detestable."

Sam looked ready to wage war when Vision cut in, "I quite enjoy baking, we could always make more than one. There are plenty of mouths to feed."

"The more the merrier!" Thor stuffed another pop-tart in his mouth after his piece was said.

"Okay, good what else?"

This went on for a while, foods being pitched and shot down left and right. Mini arguments over taste rising and falling like the tide. Finally things were winding down. They had a huge menu planned for the rest of the day but Steve needed to make sure everyone said their piece and had something they included to the menu. It finally gets to Bucky, who had been sitting like a dark angel in his seat. Somehow blending into the background even though he was sitting with everyone else at the table.

"Anything else you'd like to eat today?" It was a general question, spoken to the table at large but Bucky was the only one to answer.

With his dark shadows and creepy killer vibes, he spoke. Causal as hell, as if he were reading from a newspaper like Bruce was doing, he said, "Tony's ass." Tony flushed a dark red, completely thrown by the comment and Bucky, the bastard, had the nerve to smirk at him. Barnes ignored all the other stunned faces around him, soul focus on Tony and enjoyed the view Tony was making.

With all the patience of a saint and a man that had dealt with dumb shit like this for far too long, Rhodes moved to cover Peter's ears. "Come on kid, time to go." And quickly dragged the equally fluster (probably from trauma) kid away from the table.

Peter's clumsy exit with Rhodey was what must of snapped Steve out of it because he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "James Buchanan Barnes! NOT AT THE TABLE." Most of the tables occupants were still reeling, Sam and Clint have failed to pick their jaws up off the floor. Natasha had taken to poking at Clint. Peitro was glaring at Barnes while trying to cover Wanda's ears much like Rhodes did to Peter. Although Wanda wasn't having it. Vision, Hope, and Phil didn't really react, just accepted the fate they were stuck with these people for the rest of the day. Valkyrie toasted Bucky with her bottle and drank to his bravery. Loki cooed at the flustered Tony, making his flush even more and keeping it that way. While Thor sat in his seat, box of pop-tarts held close as he watched the show everyone made.

Bruce casually lowers his newspaper and says, "You should let him Tony, you could cross that off your bucket list and I'm sure Mr. Barnes will make it quite pleasurable for you."

Loki cackled with glee, he didn't know a Midgardian mortal could turn that shade of red.

It was going to be a long day indeed and hopefully for Bucky, he got a taste of plump ass by the end of the night.

* * *

 **Yeah, it's another short one. Anyway...thanks for reading.**


	24. May 19 Pizza Party Day

**May 19 - Pizza Party Day**

 **Warning: Pizza, Some Pupper Stuff, Hints of Clint x Tony**

* * *

 _-DING DONG-_

Tony rushed to the door at the sound of the bell. Lots of people had already arrived to the party. The mansion was full of people, superheroes, friends and family all gathered around mountains of pizza boxes. The kitchen itself was nothing but pizza boxes. On every flat surface available and from every lovable pizza joint around.

He got pizza's from all the chain places, Dominos, Pizza Hut, Papa Johns and then he'd gotten from some of New York's famous mom and pop places. Joe's Pizza from Carmine Street were going fast. Two Boot's and Little Italy Pizza were popular among the guest as well. To drink, he'd gotten a few of those soda fountains that you saw at pizza joints brought in and installed.

 _-DING DONG-_

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Finally he got to the door and swung it open. Before he could even greet his guest he was being engulfed in a crushing hug.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU TONY! A PIZZA PARTY. A BILLIONAIRE'S PIZZA PARTY! I COULD SMELL THE PIZZA COMING UP THE DRIVEWAY!"

"Clint, holy crap calm down and stop screaming in my ear."

"Sorry, sorry," finally his bestie pulled back and let him breathe again, "This is so amazing I can't even tell you, how many pizza's did you order?"

"Over a hundred and from multiple locations," Clint started vibrating in his spot next to the door that Tony shut behind him and his dog, "and hello Lucky." He knelt down, letting Pizza Dog lick his face and laughed. "I can't tell who's more excited, Pizza Dog or Pizza Boy."

"Me, it would be me." Clint pulled his jacket off, throwing it at the coat hanger. Tony looked at him and laughed, he was wearing a black tee and in big bold letter's his shirt said, "You had me at pizza…" That was definitely Clint.

"Well, everyone is pretty much here. Pizza is spread out in the kitchen and right outside the kitchen are cups and soda fountains. Pace yourself and have fun."

"SODA FOUNTAIN! COME ON LUCKY!"

Later on that night, while most of the partiers had either gone home or found a room to sleep in Tony was attempting to clean up. He was grabbing red cups and empty plates throwing them in the big black trash bag when he spotted Pizza Dog attempting to steal some pizza gold from his owner. Clint was passed out in one of the lounge chairs passed out with a plate on his chest. The plate had one half eaten piece of pizza left and Lucky was attempting to get it without waking Clint.

Putting the trash bag aside he called for the dog, "Lucky, hey, come here." Lucky looked at him, contemplating the benefits of leaving a prime slice behind for this human. "I have a surprise for you…" He spoke in a sweet song like voice and it got the dog's tail wagging. "Come on, let me show you what I got." A little more pleading and gesturing and Lucky was trotting over to him. "Good boy, stay. I'm going to get your gift." Cautiously he stood up, backing away and when Lucky didn't move he scampered off into the other room. It only took a moment but when he came back Lucky was in the same spot like a good boy.

"Good boy Lucky, okay here you go! Happy Birthday Pizza Dog." Pulling the bag from around his back he pulled out the plush pizza toy for Lucky. It was a pepperoni slice with a smiley face about the size of his head with a little pit of cushion. Lucky's tail bagged on the floor in his excitement but he took the toy carefully. Teeth slow and careful as he gripped it from Tony's hand and then ran off with it. Probably to destroy it.

"Well, I hope he likes it."

xXx

"He loves it."

"Wha'?" Tony was dead tired. He glanced at the clock, 6:15 glared at him and he groaned into his pillow.

Noise sparked over the phone again, "Lucky, he fucking loves that thing. Literally takes that pizza toy with him everywhere."

"Oh, that's nice." Honestly Tony doesn't know why he was humoring Clint so early in the morning. Especially when his pillow was so soft and his blankets were so warm.

"It's not nice! It's getting weird, I came home yesterday to find him in my bed laying down with that damn toy under him. I opened the door and he was licking it until he spotted me, then he stared me down like I was intruding on something!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes Anthony! I think my dog is having an affair with his plush pizza."

"Okay." Maybe if he fell back asleep now he'd still get six hours of sleep.

"Okay? Are you listening to me?"

"No, bye Clint."

"Don't 'bye' me, my dog is in a relationship with a slice of pizza!"

"Seems like something you'd be proud of…"

"Not when they're making love on my bed!"

"…"

"…"

-CLICK-

"Tony? Tony!" He glanced inside his bedroom to see Lucky standing above his plush pizza toy. It looked like– "DAMN IT LUCKY NO!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
